七色 Komorebi
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Menjadi Madoushi membuat keseharian pemuda normal bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Berburu menghadapi Menreiki dan menjalankan berbagai perintah sudah menjadi hal yang rutin dia lakukan, tapi bagaimana jika satu peristiwa kecil menjadi awal dari efek bola salju yang mengarah padanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

**Inspirasi fic ini dari dua anime, konsep _Menreiki_-_M__adoushi _dari Kyoukai no Kanata (belongs to Nagomu Torii) dan _gem_ dari My-Otome (belongs to Sunrise studio)**

**Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)**

**(will have (BL) pairing in future, mostly AkaKuro)**

**Title read Nanairo Komorebi**

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

Malam yang normal di pusat kota Tokyo seperti biasa. Orang-orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ada yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, ada yang menghabiskan malam dengan bersenang-senang, ada pula yang tengah mengerjakan tugas mereka, seperti seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang berlari melewati jalan-jalan sempit kota Tokyo mengejar sosok hitam yang menghindarinya. Mata biru yang senada dengan rambut menatap sisi kiri dan kanan bergantian dan bersamaan dengan itu dua cakram besi muncul melayang cepat menuju sosok hitam seperti bayangan padat yang tengah dikejarnya. Dengan memipihkan tubuh hingga menyatu pada aspal, sosok hitam itu menghindar dari cakram yang hampir membelahnya.

"Sai_..._"

Sebuah petir yang jatuh di depannya menghentikan ucapannya. Tempat di mana sosok bayangan hitam itu berada sekarang digantikan hanya dengan sebuah topeng kayu memiliki ekspresi seram.

"_Ara, gomen_ Kurokocchi, aku tidak tahu itu incaranmu." Ucap suara dari atas pagar pembatas besi. Pagar itu mengeluarkan suara kencang saat pemuda yang tadi duduk di atasnya melompat turun.

Kuroko menghela nafas, dua cakram besi yang tadi melayang di udara sekarang bertumpuk di atas tangan kiri Kuroko yang sudah siap menadahnya. Cakram itu berubah menjadi sebentuk cahaya putih yang masuk ke dalam anting berlian dengan rangka anting berbentuk tanduk rusa di telinga kanannya.

"Tolong jangan berburu di wilayah lain, Kise-kun. Memang tidak ada larangan tapi _Madoushi _lain tidak akan menyukainya." Ucap Kuroko datar, memungut topeng kayu yang masih tergeletak di atas aspal. "Ini kuambil, sejak awal _Menreiki _tadi buruanku."

Kise memberi isyarat tangan bahwa dia mempersilahkan. _Menreiki_ tadi dia lumpuhkan hanya karena melihat kesempatan, satu _Menreiki_ yang lengah, _Madoushi _mana yang tidak akan mengambil mangsa empuk ini. Seharusnya Kise sadar _Menreiki_ yang panik juga berarti tengah diincar _Madoushi _lain. Dia beruntung _Menreiki_ tadi incaran Kuroko atau kembali dia mendapat masalah yang pasti akan membawa-bawa nama _Genkei_.

"Sairikou." Kuroko mengarahkan topeng itu ke dekat antingnya dan sebentuk cahaya menyerupai kepala rusa 'memakan' topeng itu, menariknya masuk ke dalam anting.

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba siapa yang bisa mendapatkan topeng lebih banyak? Kiyogiku juga lapar." Kise menyentuh anting dengan permata kuning madu dengan rangka taring hewan buas yang juga terletak di telinga kanan sementara telinga kirinya terdapat anting biasa berwarna putih.

Kuroko memberi gelengan menolak. Dia sudah memenuhi kuota malam ini, baik untuk yang diberikan pada pemerintah ataupun untuk Sairikou, terlebih jika dia menerima tawaran Kise sama saja dengan mencari masalah dengan _Madoushi_ lain yang tengah berburu.

"Kurokocchi..." Rengek Kise yang tetap dibalas penolakan. Beruntung suara dering telepon dari dua ponsel membuat Kise menghentikan bujukannya. Milik Kuroko hanya tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk sementara Kise mendapat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa, ayah? Tidak, pemotretannya sudah selesai. Ah, baik, aku segera kembali." Kise menutup telepon. "Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kurokocchi..." Keluhnya.

"Maaf tapi aku harus segera ke kantor pusat."

"Aneh, ayah tadi juga mengatakan cabang Kanagawa memanggilku. Sudahlah. Kiyogiku, tolong seperti biasa." Batu mulia di anting Kise mengeluarkan cahaya kuning dan sebuah selubung cahaya bola dengan warna sama mengelilingi pemuda pirang itu. Dia sempat melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko sebelum perlahan menghilang ke dalam tanah.

Kuroko beranjak dari jalan kecil itu setelah Kise tak lagi terlihat. Biasanya dia segera menuju rumah setelah berburu tapi tidak kali ini, ada tempat yang harus dia datangi sebelum kembali. Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya berasal dari Divisi Spiritual, salah satu divisi Jepang yang menaungi seluruh _Madoushi_. Izin, penyerahan hasil berburu, area perburuan, semua berada di bawah kendali Divisi Spiritual. Semua kecuali enam nama yang mendapat hak spesial.

_Madoushi_, penyihir, _mage_, manusia yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda dari manusia normal. Mengendalikan salah satu dari tujuh elemen dan memunculkan senjata dapat dilakukan _Madoushi_ dengan mudah tapi tentu saja, setiap kekuatan memiliki persyaratan. _Madoushi_ membutuhkan _gem_ sebagai perantara untuk mengubah energi di dalam tubuh mereka menjadi bentuk sihir dan di Jepang, _Madoushi_ harus terdaftar di Divisi Spiritual. Kenapa? Karena _gem_ yang menjadi faktor penting untuk seorang _Madoushi_ hanya didistribusikan oleh pemerintah. Kembali, ada enam nama yang menjadi pengeculian. Keenam nama ini adalah keturunan dari enam orang yang menjadi _Madoushi_ pertama. _Genkei_, _archetype_, itu sebutan untuk mereka.

Sebelum _Madoushi_ muncul, manusia selalu dihantui oleh _Menreiki_. Topeng emosi manusia, terlahir sebagai wujud dari sebuah perasaan yang sudah 'dibuang' oleh seseorang. _Menreiki_ selalu tertarik dengan seseorang yang memiliki perasaan kuat terutama perasaan negatif dan berusaha masuk ke individu itu tapi manusia tidak dirancang untuk menerima emosi yang sangat kuat sehingga saat _Menreiki_ yang merupakan kumpulan emosi masuk ke dalam seseorang, mental orang itu akan hancur. _Overload emotion_. Hanya _Madoushi_ yang mampu mengalahkan _Menreiki_ dan itu terus berlangsung hingga sekarang.

Jika di tanya kenapa Kuroko melakukan hal seperti ini, bahkan Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa. Menjadi _Madoushi_ bukan murni keinginannya, semula hanya karena dia dipilih oleh _gem_ yang menjadi simbol keluarga Kuroko. Ya, Kuroko merupakan salah satu dari enam _Genkei_. Berbeda dari _Madoushi_ kebanyakan yang mendapat _gem_ dari pemerintah, _gem_ yang dimiliki Kuroko sudah ada sejak lama, selama legenda _Genkei_ itu sendiri. _Mashiro naru Kongoseki_, nama berlian yang menghias telinga kanannya, yang memilihnya untuk menjadi _Madoushi_, _gem_ yang sama yang digunakan oleh leluhurnya dulu saat menjadi enam _Madoushi_ pertama.

"Menurutmu kenapa pusat memanggil?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menekan tombol lantai teratas elevator gedung tinggi terletak di pusat kota Tokyo, entah pada siapa dia bertanya karena tidak ada orang lain di elevator itu.

"Entah, tapi Ryouta mengatakan juga dipanggil dan kalau dua itu juga di sini, pasti sesuatu terjadi." Jawab suara perempuan yang berasal dari anting Kuroko. "Tepat." Lanjutnya begitu pintu elevator terbuka dan pemuda berkacamata berambut hijau melangkah masuk.

"_Doumo_, Midorima-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

"Kau juga dipanggil, Kuroko? Sebenarnya ada apa hari ini." Guman Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kise-kun juga dipanggil di cabang Kanagawa." Kuroko memberitahu.

"Memanggil kalian, ini tidak pernah menjadi berita baik." Ucap suara perempuan lain yang berasal dari anting _gem_ hijau dengan rangka kumpulan sisik ular milik Midorima.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu hingga mereka sampai di lantai teratas gedung dan saat pintu elevator terbuka mereka sudah disambut oleh sebuah ruang kerja tepat di depan pintu dengan pria paruh baya duduk menunggu mereka.

"Aomine-kun terlambat seperti biasa." Komentar pria itu yang hanya melihat dua pemuda keluar dari elevator. "Tidak pernah berubah sejak aku melatih kalian."

"Lalu ada masalah apa, Shirogane-_sensei_?" Tanya Midorima yang mendapat tawa dari pria itu.

"Aku sudah bukan '_sensei_' lagi. Sejak kondisiku menurun aku ditempatkan di divisi membosankan ini, tapi harus kukatakan aku bangga sebelum mengundurkan diri sebagai pelatih _Madoushi_ muda kalianlah yang terakhir kulatih, keenam _Genkei_." Shirogane memberi senyum bangga tapi segera menjadi serius. Kuroko dan Midorima tahu apa yang akan disampaikan bukan hal menyenangkan, memanggil para _Genkei_ sudah menjadi pertanda. Pemerintah sebisa mungkin tidak ingin berurusan dengan _Genkei_, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kemampuan _Genkei_ yang bahkan terlalu kuat di kalangan _Madoushi_ menjadikan mereka dianggap monster.

"Dalam dua jam, di seluruh cabang Divisi Spiritual di tiap prefektur, seratus _gem_ dicuri, dan harus kuperjelas, semua _gem_ yang dicuri disimpan di ruang segel." Jelas Shirogane.

Kaget menjadi reaksi pertama yang diberikan Kuroko dan Midorima. Siapa yang melakukannya, untuk apa, dan yang paling utama yang mereka pikirkan, bagaimana pencuri ini bisa menerobos keamanan ruang segel yang merupakan ruang dengan keamanan tertinggi. Dengan masalah seperti ini tidak heran para _Genkei_ dipanggil, akan muncul kekacauan jika masyarakat tahu tentang pencurian ini. _Gem_ yang berada di ruang segel bukan _gem_ biasa yang didistribusikan untuk para _Madoushi_, mereka _gem_ spesial yang hanya boleh digunakan dalam kondisi tertentu dengan izin khusus.

"Apa kalian mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Ini akan memberatkan kalian, aku tidak bisa mengurangi kuota topeng kalian atau muncul kecurigaan, sementara kalian mendapat tugas tambahan." Shirogane ingin memastikan kesanggupan anak didiknya meski mereka sudah dalam kondisi tidak bisa menawar. Dia ingin tahu kesanggupan mental mereka.

"Tentu saja bisa, jangan meremehkan kemampuanku, _sensei_." Jawab Midorima tegas dan membenarkan posisi kacamata.

"Kuroko-kun?" Shirogane berganti menatap Kuroko yang belum menjawab. "Aku paham kalau kau ingin mengurangi kuota dan berkonsentrasi pada pencarian, aku bisa mencarikan alasan. Kalau kau terlalu lelah..."

"Tidak." Potong Kuroko cepat. "Sampai saya meminta, _sensei_ tidak perlu mengurangi kuota. Saya tahu batasan saya sendiri."

Shirogane berusaha mencari tanda keraguan, tapi baik dari tatapan dan postur, Kuroko memang yakin dengan apa yang sudah dia ucapkan dan jika anak didik terkecilnya ini sudah bertekad dengan sesuatu hampir tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Selama dia mengajar keenam _Genkei_ muda ini, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menahan Kuroko yang serius.

"Hah, yang benar saja. Ini salah pemerintah memiliki sistem keamanan lemah, kenapa dilemparkan pada kami." Suara _baritone_ malas terdengar dari elevator yang kembali terbuka. "_Sensei_, ini terlalu merepotkan. Apa pemerintah menganggap kami anjing pemburu yang dibayar gratis. Aku juga memiliki kesibukan sendiri."

"Aomine-kun." Sapa Kuroko pelan dan datar.

"Aku tidak melihat membaca majalah Mai-chan dikategorikan 'kesibukan'." Sindir Midorima.

Tidak terima, Aomine melemparkan tatapan menantang yang dibalas oleh Midorima. Mereka bahkan bisa membuat ini meningkat menjadi adu fisik jika Kuroko tidak segera melerai.

"Aomine-kun, ucapanmu tadi berlebihan." Bahkan dalam kondisi marah suara Kuroko tidak lebih tinggi dari suara normalnya dan ekspresinya tidak terlalu berubah. "Hanya sedikit _Madoushi_ yang dilatih untuk menghadapi mereka dan dari jumlah sedikit itu _Genkei_ merupakan pilihan terbaik."

Aomine mendengus kesal dan membuang tatapan dari Kuroko.

"Aku tahu ini akan menambah pekerjaanmu tapi ini akan lebih memberi tantangan daripada memburu _Menreiki_, kudengar kau bosan hanya memburu mangsa lemah setiap hari, Aomine-kun." Ujar Shirogane yang berusaha sedikit menenangkan suasana.

"Aa...sudah lama aku tidak memburu mereka." Aomine memberi seringai menyeramkan yang membuat Midorima terdiam sementara Kuroko memberi tatapan lemah antara kesedihan dan penyesalan. "Akan kubuat mereka mengerti yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku. Tetap dengan prosedur yang sama kan, _sensei_. Temukan, jika ada yang lepas kendali tenangkan atau hancurkan."

Shirogane mengangguk. Tidak ada perubahan prosedur berarti tidak ada perubahan siapa yang akan menanggung jika terjadi kegagalan atau hal tidak diinginkan lain dalam eksekusi, para _Genkei_. Prosedur yang berat sebelah ini sudah disetujui sejak lama dan tidak akan berubah, ini adalah salah satu cara pemerintah untuk meredam potensi _Genkei _terutama pemegang _gem_ kuno yang memiliki kemampuan nyaris tanpa batas. Tak jarang Shirogane merasa berat tiap menyuruh anak didiknya melakukan tugas berat di luar rutinitas, mereka masih sangat muda, terlalu awal untuk menanggung beban besar di pundak mereka.

"Dan karena ini pencurian, kalian diminta untuk mencari petunjuk apa pun yang berguna." Tambah pria itu.

"Benar-benar merepotkan, kenapa tidak meminta Satsuki saja, itu keahliannya." Keluh Aomine sambil menguap. "Kalau hanya ini saja yang ingin disampaikan aku pulang sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shirogane, Aomine sudah membalik badan dan berjalan menuju elevator. Selagi menunggu pintu elevator terbuka dia menolehkan kepala menatap Kuroko. "Tetsu, di sekolahmu ada _Madoushi_ gereja kan. Katakan padanya untuk tidak mengganggu perburuanku atau kuberi lebih dari lebam di mata."

Sebelum Kuroko sempat berkata, Shirogane sudah mendahuluinya untuk memberi peringatan pada Aomine yang terkenal memang sedikit kasar saat perburuannya diganggu oleh _Madoushi_ lain. "Aomine-kun, izin milik _Genkei_ memang tidak mungkin dicabut tapi penahanan sementara bisa berlaku. Berhentilah mencari masalah."

Bukannya mendengarkan, Aomine justru kembali menguap tanda dia tidak memperhatikan serius ucapan dari pelatihnya dulu. "Mereka yang mencari masalah, aku hanya mengingatkan dengan siapa mereka berurusan." Balas Aomine sebelum pintu elevator tertutup.

Dengan helaan nafas, Shirogane menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi kulit hitam yang dia duduki. "Dia tidak sekeras kepala ini saat aku melatihnya."

"Maaf, itu salahku." Ucap Kuroko pelan.

Dua pasang mata segera menatap Kuroko. Keduanya paham alasan Kuroko mengatakan ini tapi mereka juga memiliki pendapat sama, Kuroko tidak perlu menyalahkan dirinya. Apa yang menyebabkan Aomine seperti ini karena Aomine sendiri, bukan Kuroko.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu Kuroko-kun, karena itu tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Shirogane kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang pernah dia lontarkan dulu meski tahu tidak akan memberi pengaruh banyak selama Kuroko tidak mau mengubah persepsinya. "Sebaiknya kalian juga pulang, kalian tidak ingin terlambat besok kan." Dia mengingatkan, melirik jam di atas meja yang sudah menunjukkan setengah dua belas malam.

Midorima dan Kuroko segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Shirogane. Tak lupa Shirogane kembali mengingatkan tugas baru mereka yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Midorima dan ucapan 'saya mengerti' dari Kuroko.

* * *

Esok paginya tidak ada yang berbeda dari Kuroko, dia tetap berangkat awal ke sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub basket Seirin. Kenapa basket, karena itulah olahraga yang sering dia lakukan bersama kelima _Genkei_ saat mereka berlatih bersama saat kecil. Secara teknik dasar, dia memang kalah dari _Genkei_ bahkan dia masih kalah dari pemain lain, tapi dia memiliki teknik _passing_ yang tidak akan bisa ditiru berkat hawa keberadaan lemah. Teknik itu sendiri dia ciptakan berkat ide yang diberikan oleh 'ketua' dari tim kecilnya. Kuroko tidak ingin tekniknya layu karena tidak pernah digunakan lagi, itu alasan dia memilih bergabung ke dalam klub basket saat menjadi siswa Seirin meski kewajiban sebagai _Madoushi_ terkadang membuatnya harus meninggalkan latihan.

"_Ite_!" Teriakan sakit terdengar dari ruang ganti klub.

Kuroko tahu suara siapa, orang yang semalam Aomine katakan dia berikan bogem mentah di mata. Mengintip dari celah, Kuroko melihat pelatih klub basketnya merangkap _Madoushi_ dengan spesialisasi penyembuhan tengah menyembuhkan mata pemuda berambut merah gelap yang ungu berkat pukulan. Pendar menyerupai aurora mengalir dari tangan pelatih bernama Aida Riko itu yang diarahkan pada mata lebam pemuda yang diobatinya.

"Kagami-kun, aku sudah memperingatkan jangan berurusan dengan para _Genkei_. Mereka bukan tipe yang senang diganggu saat berburu." Keluh Riko.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Kagami membela diri cepat. "Aku hanya mengatakan berikan jatah _Menreiki_ pada yang lain dan dia memberiku ini." Dia menunjuk mata kirinya yang perlahan mulai sembuh.

"Dan itu yang kukatakan mengganggu. Kau baru kembali dari Amerika jadi mungkin tidak tahu dan hanya mendengar dari pelatihan, tapi di sini kami sesekali melihat langsung bagaimana seorang _Genkei_ berburu dan siapa pun yang pernah melihatnya pasti mengerti kenapa mereka tidak boleh diganggu dalam radius yang cukup besar."

"Sekarang aku mengerti, mereka monster." Guman Kagami yang sudah melihat langsung kemarin malam.

"Kuingatkan hal lain, Kuroko-kun juga _Genkei_, kecuali kau mau menyamakannya dengan yang lain, jangan sebut monster lagi." Sebuah pukulan dihadiahkan Riko tepat di atas kepala Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa, _kantoku_. Aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap Kuroko, membuka pintu ruang ganti klub lebih lebar, menunjukkan keberadaannya. "Tapi dalam pertarungan kemampuanku tidak sehebat yang lain jadi menganggapku monster tidak tepat, biarpun kebanyakan tidak akan peduli dengan fakta ini. Selama aku _Genkei_ aku akan dianggap monster." Dia melanjutkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, bukan untuk menyembunyikan perasaan tapi memang dia sudah terbiasa dengan anggapan ini. Langkahnya berhenti di dekat Kagami. "Maaf Aomine-kun sudah memukulmu tapi kusarankan Kagami-kun tidak mengulanginya lain kali."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk temanmu, Kuroko, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa masalah orang itu sampai menyingkirkan semua orang yang berada di wilayahnya."

Diam sesaat sebelum Kuroko menjawab pelan. "Mungkin karena aku dia memburuk."

"Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Riko bingung. "Ah, sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap untuk latihan."

Kuroko tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang _Genkei_ atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan _Madoushi_ sepanjang latihan hingga waktu pulang sekolah. Tidak ada latihan basket siang karena Riko harus menghadiri rapat komite sekolah.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Sahut Kagami, setengah berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Kuroko berhenti berjalan, menatap Kagami bingung. Rumahnya dan Kagami memang searah tapi mereka jarang pulang bersama karena Kagami yang selalu melakukan latihan tambahan sementara dia bergegas pulang untuk persiapan berburu.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang kalian para _Genkei_."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Kalau bukan hawa keberadaannya tipis, sejak dulu dia pasti sudah dikerubungi oleh _Madoushi_ yang ingin tahu tentang _Genkei_, dia yang terlemah dan memiliki sifat paling mudah didekati dibanding lima lainnya.

"Apa yang Kagami-kun ingin tahu?"

Kagami menunjuk anting _gem_ merah dengan rangka hexagram yang dia kenakan. "_Gem_ yang kau pakai asli kan, aku selalu penasaran dengan itu."

"Ya. Milikku _Mashiro naru Kongoseki_ sementara Aomine-kun _Gekirou no Seigyoku_." Jawab Kuroko.

"Jadi semua yang ditulis benar tentang kemampuan _gem_ kalian?" Tanya Kagami yang sangat bersemangat ingin tahu. Dia semakin bersemangat saat Kuroko memberi anggukan 'iya'. "Kau pasti merasa beruntung dilahirkan menjadi _Genkei_."

Kuroko memberi gelengan tidak setuju. "Tidak sepenuhnya benar Kagami-kun. Ada juga hal yang merugikan jika menyandang nama _Genkei_."

"Hah?"

Belum sempat Kagami bertanya, sesosok _Menreiki_ terhempas melewati mereka membentur sebuah tiang hingga bengkok. Banyak retakan yang sudah muncul di topeng _Menreiki_ itu dan retakan itu tidak terlihat dari serangan senjata, lebih pada bekas gigitan. Siapa atau apa yang menyerang _Menreiki_ ini terjawab sedetik kemudian saat sosok kuda berbalut api berlari keluar dari sebuah gang, menginjak dan menggigit _Menreiki _yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak itu. Sebuah _gem_ terlihat di dahi kuda api.

"Oi, Kuroko...apa itu?" Tanya Kagami tercekat melihat kuda api itu menelan tiap potong topeng dari _Menreiki_ yang masih dalam wujud aktif. Kagami selama ini mengira _Menreiki_ harus dalam wujud pasif ;hanya sebentuk topeng kayu biasa yang tidak memiliki wujud bayangan disekitarnya; untuk dapat rusak, tapi dia harus mengubah cara pikir itu dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelah Kagami menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda, bukan ketidakpercayaan melainkan rasa serius yang diikuti kekhawatiran. "_Hougyoku Juu_."

"_Hougyoku Juu_?" Ulang Kagami yang hanya mendengar Kuroko samar. "! Maksudmu kuda api itu apa yang disebut dengan _Hougyoku Juu_?!" Serunya kaget.

"Ya. Aku percaya Kagami-kun kuat tapi maaf..." Kuroko menarik nafas dan dari antingnya muncul enam bentuk cahaya yang berubah menjadi cakram yang melayang di udara. "aku rasa Kagami-kun tidak pernah berlatih untuk menghadapi _Hougyoku Juu_. Karakteristik mereka sangat berbeda dari _Menreiki_, tidak semua _Madoushi_ bisa melawan mereka."

Mata Kagami melebar tidak percaya, Kuroko yang memiliki fisik kecil dan stamina terbatas ini akan menghadapi makhluk buas yang bahkan tidak pernah Kagami temui sebelumnya, apa Kuroko sudah gila.

"Aku tidak gila Kagami-kun." Kuroko tidak perlu membaca pikiran untuk tahu apa yang Kagami pikirkan sekarang, sudah terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. "Secara fisik aku memang tidak unggul tapi seperti basket, aku juga bayangan dalam perburuan."

Dengan isyarat tangan dari Kuroko, enam cakram yang melayang itu bergerak menuju kuda api yang selesai melahap _Menreiki_. Ringkikan kesakitan terdengar tak sampai dua detik setelah cakram-cakram itu bergerak, melukai tiap bagian tubuh kuda api tapi bukan darah yang keluar dari luka melainkan aliran yang menyerupai aurora. Makhluk itu jelas merasa terganggu dengan cakram yang bergerak tanpa henti dan terus melukainya. Mulutnya berusaha menangkap salah satu cakram tapi tidak berhasil, mereka terlalu cepat hingga nyaris tidak terlihat.

Kagami dibuat kagum dengan koordinasi cakram itu, tidak dia harus merasa kagum dengan Kuroko yang mampu mengendalikan dengan akurat tiap pergerakan cakram hingga nyaris tidak bisa diikuti mata biasa. Bahkan dengan perhatian lawan terfokus pada cakram, Kagami yakin lawan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyadari keberadaan pengendali cakram itu. Kuroko memang seperti bayangan.

Sayangnya kedua _Madoushi_ itu terlalu fokus pada lawan di depan mereka sehingga tidak menyadari _Hougyoku Juu_ lain berbentuk ular kobra melebihi ukuran normal mengamati mereka. Kagami yang menyadari pertama kali, itu pun saat taring kobra itu hampir menggigit leher Kuroko jika _broadsword_ bergagang merah marun miliknya tidak menahan. Konsentrasi Kuroko terpecah dengan serangan mendadak ini, cakram yang sedari tadi bergerak dalam koordinasi sekarang kehilangan formasi dan kecepatan. Satu cakram harus berakhir dalam gigitan kuda api yang sudah sangat marah.

"Kuroko...ini gawat kan." Mulut Kagami menarik senyum gugup melihat mereka menjadi incaran dua _Hougyoku Juu_.

Dengan ringkikan marah kuda api itu berlari menuju Kuroko. Sisa lima cakram yang sudah dalam kendali tidak bisa menahan ataupun mengurangi laju makhluk yang tengah marah itu, sementara lari menjauh juga tidak mungkin dengan ancaman kobra raksasa yang mampu menggigit kapan saja. Saat jarak keduanya tak kurang dari sepuluh meter sebuah pilar es menghunus kuda api.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsu. Ingin menghadapi dua _Hougyoku Juu_ bersamaan, kau tidak sekuat itu." Ucap Aomine malas yang entah sejak kapan bersandar pada dinding di depan Kuroko. "Jangan membuat kami mendapat hukuman."

Saat punggung Aomine tak lagi menyentuh dinding, pemuda _tan_ itu tak lagi di tempatnya berdiri, dia sudah menebas leher _Hougyoku Juu_ berwujud ular dengan cakar yang menyatu dengan sarung tangan plat besi yang dikenakan di kedua tangan, guratan naga menghias plat atas besi berwarna biru tua itu.

Aomine mendecih melihat kepala kobra itu membentuk tubuh baru dan kuda api yang sudah tertancap pilar es masih berusaha melawan. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memunculkan puluhan pilar es kecil diatas dua _Hougyoku Juu _itu dan begitu dia menurunkan tangan, saat itu juga seluruh pilar es menusuk kedua hewan. Wujud fisik mereka menghilang hanya menyisakan _gem_ yang mengeluarkan cahaya lemah dan terus meredup.

"Hanya kelas bawah." Ucap Aomine tidak puas. Sarung tangannya menjadi cahaya biru tua dan kembali ke dalam anting _sapphire_ dengan rangka tiga cakar naga. "Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh."

"Maaf, tadi memang kesalahanku tidak menyadari _Hougyoku Juu_ kedua." Kuroko mengakui.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku lebih awal atau Midorima, _Madoushi_ lemah seperti dia tidak akan bisa mengimbangi." Sudah jelas siapa yang Aomine maksud lemah di sini apalagi dengan telunjuk diarahkan pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Lemah? Aku hanya belum memahami situasi!" Bantah Kagami.

"Hee...aku ragu itu." Tantang Aomine.

Kagami menggeram kesal dan memunculkan _broadsword_nya kembali. Dia sudah tidak peduli lawannya _Genkei_ atau lainnya, membalas tantangan, hanya itu yang Kagami inginkan sekarang. Dia juga harus 'mengembalikan' satu pukulan yang dilayangkan Aomine.

Aomine sendiri menyeringai mendapati provokasinya berhasil. Dia tengah bosan tidak ada lawan yang kuat, dua _Hougyoku Juu_ tadi tidak memberikan tantangan, mungkin melawan sesama _Madoushi_ bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Masa bodoh dengan penalti yang bisa dia dapat.

"Jangan ganggu, Tetsu."

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah. "Aku mengerti, tapi sebagai ganti aku akan membantu Kagami-kun."

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

**Translation:**

- **Madoushi** (魔道士) : _mage, wizard, sorcerer_. Dalam fic ini _Madoushi_ manusia spesial yang bertugas utama memburu _Menreiki_. Meski bisa menggunakan sihir elemen, _Madoushi_ lebih suka memakai senjata (yang berasal dari _gem_) karena menggunakan elemen terkadang tidak praktis dan melelahkan (belum lagi kerusakan yang bisa timbul).

- **Menreiki** (面霊気) : _yokai_ dari topeng _Gigaku_ (salah satu kesenian di Jepang). Di sini _Menreiki_ perlambang emosi manusia (bagi yang main Touhou Hopeless Masquerade pasti tahu Hata no Kokoro).

- **Genkei** (原型) : _archetype_ atau _prototype_. Sebutan untuk keturunan dari 6 _Madoushi_ pertama (dengan kata lain tidak hanya Tetsuya dan Daiki yang disebut _Genkei_, semua pemilik marga Kuroko dan Aomine yang aktif sebagai _Madoushi _disebut _Genkei _oleh masyarakat)

- **Hougyoku Juu** (宝玉獣) : _Gem Beast_. 'Hewan' yang muncul dari dalam _gem_. Tidak semua _gem_ memiliki _Gem Beast_, hanya _gem_ tertentu saja.

_Mashiro naru Kongōseki _(真白なる金剛石) : Pure White Diamond

_Gekirou no Seigyoku _(激浪の青玉): Raging Sea Sapphire

**A/N:**

fic pertama di fandom KnB~ bagi fans Kagami, maaf meski Kagami muncul di chap awal ini tapi kebelakangnya peran dia sedikit karena fic ini nantinya fokus di GoM v.v bukannya saya gak suka Kagami, tapi setelah coret-coret draft peran Kagami memang minor dan GoM yang dominan.

Untuk yang mau scene BL *cough* tenang saja, nanti juga muncul satu per satu ' 'b


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

******Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)**

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

Sebuah tendangan melayangkan Kagami hingga tersungkur di aspal keras. Memang tidak ada luka serius, tapi lebam dan luka gores sekujur badan sudah cukup mengatakan siapa pemenang. _Broadsword_ Kagami kembali ke dalam anting, tidak lagi menerima energi dari pemiliknya yang mengerang kesakitan. Kuroko sendiri hanya bersandar pada dinding sambil mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis tanpa terluka.

"Sudah kukatakan Tetsu, kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap Aomine tak acuh, berdiri di depan Kuroko penuh dengan sikap intimidasi. "Lagipula kenapa kau ingin mengalahkanku?"

Kuroko menyentuh pelipis kirinya yang membuat Aomine sangat gusar, tak ada lagi intimidasi yang dia berikan. Dengan berdecak marah Aomine memunculkan selubung bola cahaya biru tua yang membawanya menghilang ke dalam tanah. Kuroko mengeluarkan suara kaget lirih saat sekilas dia menangkap wajah sesal yang diberikan Aomine untuknya.

"Dia monster." Ujar Kagami yang mulai bisa menahan sakit dan sekarang duduk di atas aspal, memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar akibat tendangan yang terakhir diterimanya. "Apa kekuatan dan kecepatan Pemberiannya?"

Kuroko berjalan mendekat ke tempat Kagami, ikut mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak sepenuhnya. Kekuatan Aomine-kun hanya karena latihan yang rutin yang dia lakukan, tapi kecepatan dan gerak tubuhnya memang Pemberian."

"Che, pantas saja." Keluh Kagami, mengingat kembali bagaimana pertarungannya dengan Aomine tadi yang memang berat sebelah. Semula terlihat seimbang, Kagami mengira dia berhasil memojokkan Aomine ditambah bantuan Kuroko, tapi dalam sekejab posisi berbalik. Aomine bergerak dalam kecepatan di atas manusia normal yang tidak bisa dia imbangi, sebagai hasil dia menjadi sasaran empuk tiap serangan sementara Kuroko tidak disentuh sama sekali. Sungguh tidak adil hanya karena mereka berdua sesama _Genkei_.

"Dan karena sesama _Genkei_ dia tidak menyerangmu." Protesnya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aomine-kun tidak akan peduli siapa lawannya, semakin kuat lawan justru akan semakin membuatnya mengeluarkan semua kemampuan, termasuk dengan sesama _Genkei_. Sementara untukku...anggap saja Aomine-kun akan dalam masalah besar jika sampai membuatku terluka."

Kagami terheran, memangnya ada yang bisa membuat Aomine dalam masalah atau dalam sudut pandang lain, ada orang yang dia takuti? Orang seperti apa sampai bisa membuat seorang Aomine Daiki takut.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan membuat Aomine-kun dalam kesulitan. Terima kasih untuk pertarungan tadi Kagami-kun, aku sudah mendapat langkah yang kubutuhkan." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Maaf sudah memanfaatkanmu tapi setelah ini aku tidak akan merepotkan Kagami-kun lagi."

"Aku tidak keberatan menolongmu." Tawar Kagami.

Kuroko memberi gelengan lagi. "Ini masalah antar _Genkei_ atau mungkin lebih tepat masalahku dan Aomine-kun. Aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan."

Angin musim semi berhembus kencang, menerpa rambut Kuroko. Kagami terhenyak melihat apa yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik pelipis kiri Kuroko tapi belum sempat Kagami memastikan, angin mereda dan menutupinya lagi. Kuroko sendiri nampaknya sadar Kagami melihatnya karena dengan terburu-buru pemuda berambut biru mengatakan ada keperluan mendadak dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Tangannya sibuk membenarkan posisi rambut di bagian kiri yang kacau akibat angin.

Kagami teringat kembali apa yang diajarkan oleh pelatihnya saat masih di Amerika, sihir penyembuh pada _Madoushi_ mampu menyembuhkan hingga tidak menyisakan bekas luka tapi ada satu yang susah untuk menghilang sempurna, luka dari energi sihir itu sendiri. Semakin lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sembuh menunjukkan seberapa bahaya luka itu dan trauma yang harus dialami. Luka yang dia lihat sekilas di wajah Kuroko tadi bukan luka baru. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kuroko tadi, ada hal yang merugikan dengan membawa nama _Genkei_? Mata Kuroko terkadang menunjukkan ada beban berat yang tidak bisa dia katakan dengan mudah dan harus dibawanya.

* * *

Malam yang tenang bagi Kuroko karena dia tidak perlu berburu malam ini, tidak ada kuota yang harus dia penuhi sehingga dia bisa fokus membaca ulang catatan pelajarannya, suatu hal yang jarang terjadi mengingat sesibuk apa dia. Nilai Kuroko di sekolah memang normal, tidak buruk, tidak juga cemerlang. Mendapat nilai 81 di pelajaran Bahasa Jepang yang dia kuasai sementara 49, 55, 63 di pelajaran lain, sama seperti kebanyakan murid-murid SMA lain. Nilainya bisa saja sedikit lebih baik dari ini jika dia tidak disibukkan dengan berburu.

Memutuskan berhenti sejenak dari belajar, Kuroko membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan udara malam masuk ke kamarnya yang kecil hanya berisi tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari baju, dan lemari buku. Seekor anak anjing yang tadi tertidur di sudut tempat tidur terbangun, mengusapkan badannya di kaki Kuroko, meminta untuk dipangku yang segera dituruti.

Baru saja Kuroko merasa tenang, suara nyaring 'Kurokocchi' merusak momen ini hingga mengagetkan anjing kecil di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko disertai helaan nafas, menatap Kise yang sudah duduk di jendela ruangannya.

"Tadi kau berkelahi dengan Aominecchi? Diserang _Hougyoku _Juu? Kenapa bisa? Ada yang terluka? Sekarang Kurokocchi baik-baik saja kan?" Kise memberondong Kuroko dengan berbagai pertanyaan sampai Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan mata tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun hanya menyerang Kagami-kun, aku hanya kelelahan tadi tapi sekarang sudah pulih." Jawab Kuroko tenang setelah Kise selesai dengan pertanyaannya, singkat, tidak panjang lebar seperti yang bertanya. "Darimana Kise-kun tahu?"

Kise terlihat lega mendengarnya. "Momocchi memberitahu. Syukurlah Aominecchi tidak melukaimu. Momocchi sampai mengeluh sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengendalikannya. Aku juga tidak suka...Aominecchi terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sampai membuatnya seperti ini."

"Salahku."

"Kurokocchi juga tidak salah. Ini resiko sebagai _Madoushi_ kan, apalagi membawa nama _Genkei_. _Sensei _sudah berapa kali mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan." Kise menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pelipis kiri Kuroko, tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh Kuroko memundurkan badan, isyarat jelas tidak ingin disentuh. Sebuah senyum lemah diberikan Kise.

"Kurokocchi tidak bisa terus menghindar. Tidak seperti aku saja mengatakan ini." Kise tertawa datar dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kuroko memilih diam. Dia tidak perlu memberi komentar yang bisa membuka luka lama Kise sekarang. Tidak hanya dia dan Aomine saja yang memiliki masa lalu berat. Senyum Kise tidak selalu cerah seperti matahari bagi yang bisa membedakan.

"Lalu ada hal lain yang perlu dikatakan?" Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Pencurian kemarin hanya dilakukan satu orang, susah dipercaya kan, tapi Momocchi sendiri memastikan dari data yang tersisa kemarin."

Memang Kuroko tidak percaya saat mendengar. Pencurian hanya dalam dua jam, bagaimana cara pencuri itu berada di tiap prefektur, bagaimana cara dia tidak terdeteksi juga masih belum terjawab, tapi jika fakta 'dilakukan oleh satu orang' berasal dari Momoi yang data-datanya sering digunakan penyelidikan polisi, Kuroko tidak bisa membantah keabsahannya.

"Sementara hanya ini yang bisa didapat Momocchi. Sampai Momocchi baru bisa mendapatkan satu data setelah sehari penyelidikan, orang seperti apa yang kita hadapi." Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Lalu malam ini pusat menyuruh Aominecchi berada di Kanagawa. Penyerangan _Hougyoku Juu_ tadi siang membuat pusat lebih berhati-hati. Apa cabang Kanagawa tidak bisa percaya pada _Genkei_ di wilayah mereka."

"Melihat sifat Kise-kun kurasa wajar mereka cemas." Balas Kuroko datar.

"_Hido..._" Kise memberikan airmata palsu. "Kuharap tidak ada masalah malam ini. _Jaa, _Kurokocchi." Dengan satu ayunan badan, Kise melompat turun dari lantai dua tempat kamar Kuroko berada. Selubung bola cahaya kuning menyelimutinya dan seperti sebelumnya, bola itu membuat Kise masuk ke dalam tanah.

_Masalah_, Kuroko mengulang kata itu di dalam pikirannya. Aneh jika dia berpikir masalah tidak akan menghampiri, nama _Genkei _seakan menjadi magnet untuk hal itu. Memang semua hal di dunia ini harus berjalan seimbang, hitam dengan putih, kebaikan dengan keburukan, _Madoushi_ dengan _Menreiki_, dan kemampuan bak monster harus dibayar dengan hal yang sama besarnya. Kuroko tidak bermaksud buruk pada temannya tapi mengharap malam ini berakhir dengan kata 'damai', rasanya hal yang susah terwujud. Tangannya menyentuh pelipis kiri sementara memorinya memutar kembali sebuah ingatan yang bukan favoritnya tapi terus menghantuinya.

* * *

"_Topeng terakhir untuk kuota minggu ini dan setelah ini tiga hari bersantai." Aomine yang dua tahun lebih muda memasukkan topeng terakhir hasil buruannya ke dalam tas._

"_Gunakan waktu yang ada untuk belajar atau kau berada di peringkat seratus terbawah, Aomine-kun." Balas Kuroko di belakang Aomine sambil memanggil kembali cakram-cakramnya._

_Aomine mengerang malas, belajar ada di daftar terbawah hal yang ingin dia lakukan. "Tidak masalah peringkatku rendah."_

"_Apa Aomine-kun lupa perkataan Shirogane-sensei minggu lalu, siapa pun yang berada di peringkat seratus terbawah di ujian sekolah izin berburunya akan dicabut selama satu bulan."_

_Membeku, itu kata yang tepat menjelaskan reaksi Aomine setelah mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar lupa ucapan pelatihnya ;sekarang penanggung jawab; pantas saja kemarin lusa saat menelpon Kise, pemuda pirang itu mengatakan sedang berada di perpustakaan dan membuat Aomine tertawa puas karena tidak bisa membayangkan Kise serius membaca buku pelajaran (meski setelah dia puas menertawakan Kise, malamnya listrik di rumahnya mati, semula di duga arus pendek tapi Aomine berani bertaruh penyebab sesungguhnya kelebihan beban). Tidak bisa berburu selama satu bulan sama saja dengan siksaan perlahan dan menyakitkan._

_Aomine mencengkeram erat pundak Kuroko seakan ingin mengatakan hal sangat penting. "Tetsu, aku pinjam pensil yang Midorima berikan waktu itu."_

_Dengan wajah datar Kuroko menepis tangan Aomine disertai kata-kata, "Maaf Aomine-kun, tapi kau harus berusaha sendiri."_

"_Tetsu kumohon...masa depanku bergantung di sini."_

_Tidak peduli dengan nada Aomine seperti 'aku-akan-mati-sebentar-lagi' Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan partnernya. "Tidak bisa, Aomine-kun seharusnya juga belajar."_

"_Tetsu..." Teriak Aomine frustasi yang sia-sia, hanya mencapai telinga yang sudah ditulikan._

_Kuroko terus saja berjalan tapi langkahnya mendadak berhenti. Dia melompat mundur sesaat sebelum tanah di bawahnya hancur oleh tikus mondok raksasa. Hougyoku Juu, Kuroko segera bisa menarik kesimpulan dari permata hijau di dahi hewan itu._

"_Sembunyi, Tetsu."_

_Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata Aomine sudah berada di depan Kuroko, melayangkan serangan pertama pada tikus raksasa itu, melukai kaki kiri depan. Dengan gerakan cepat detik berikutnya Aomine sudah berada di atas Hougyoku Juu, memposisikan kedua cakar besi menusuk gem di dahi makhluk itu. Akar-akar besar keluar dari dalam tanah menghalangi Aomine menghancurkan inti dari sebuah Hougyoku Juu. Beberapa dari akar itu juga bergerak menyerang Aomine dari sudut blindspot dan saat Aomine sadar, dia sudah diterbangkan akibat hantaman._

"_Ini masih bisa kuhadapi, tidak perlu ikut campur." Aomine tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu sekarang Kuroko yang bersembunyi di balik gelapnya pepohonan merasa cemas dengan kondisinya. Terbanting keras beberapa kali di aspal sangat menyakitkan dan pasti akan terluka meski dia sudah membuat selubung air untuk mengurangi benturan. Lebam dan lecet lebih baik daripada beberapa tulangnya harus patah._

"_Aku akan memanggil yang lain jika kondisi tidak memungkinkan." Balas suara Kuroko._

"_Itu tidak perlu, Hougyoku Juu ini terlihat lemah."_

_Tikus mondok itu terjatuh saat tanah di sekitarnya berubah menjadi es licin tapi meski tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki secara normal dia masih bisa menghindar dari pilar es dan serangan Aomine menggunakan berbagai akar yang muncul dari dalam tanah, membuat Aomine kesal. Dengan satu teriakan keras tikus itu memukul lapisan es sekuat mungkin hingga menghancurkannya dan kembali bersembunyi di dalam tanah._

"_Apa perlu aku memanggil Midorima-kun sekarang?" Usul Kuroko._

"_Aku masih memiliki ide." Aomine menghilangkan cakar besi di tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh permukaan tanah. Getaran pelan muncul dari dalam tanah yang semakin membesar hingga sebuah geyser muncul mengangkat tikus mondok yang menjadi permasalahan diatasnya._

"_Bekukan dia, Youseika!"_

_Geyser itu berubah menjadi bola air besar yang mengurung Hougyoku Juu tikus itu dan dengan cepat membeku, tidak memberikan waktu untuk target di dalamnya kabur. Bunyi debam keras terdengar saat bola es itu terjatuh ke tanah._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko keluar dari balik pepohonan menghampiri Aomine yang masih duduk di lantai beton taman kota mengatur nafas setelah menggunakan sihir dalam jumlah besar._

_Aomine mengangguk. "Hanya butuh istirahat sebentar sebelum memberikan serangan terakhir."_

"_Aomine-kun menggunakan energi terlalu banyak, tentu saja kelelahan sekarang."_

"_Tidak perlu menceramahiku." marah Aomine yang tentu saja tidak serius. Kuroko juga tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan._

_Tanpa dua pemuda itu sadar, Hougyoku Juu yang sudah membeku itu masih bisa bergerak. Gem di dahinya semakin mengeluarkan sinar hingga energi yang terkumpul cukup untuk memecah es yang mengurungnya. Dia masuk ke dalam tanah sebelum kembali bisa dibekukan._

_Aomine cepat-cepat berdiri dengan sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sudah lelah dengan berburu malam ini dan sihir terakhir yang digunakan menguras energinya, dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang sama sekarang. Baik dia dan Kuroko memasang telinga baik-baik di mana Hougyoku Juu ini akan keluar._

"_Youseika, panggil siapa pun yang terdekat." Aomine berkata dengan mata terus waspada memperhatikan permukaan tanah. Kalau saja dia masih memiliki energi dia tidak akan memanggil bantuan, juga sekarang Kuroko bersamanya, dia tidak bisa membahayakan keselamatan partnernya. Meminta bantuan Genkei lain pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini._

"_Terdekat...tunggu sebentar...ah, yang terdekat rubah itu, tetap kupanggil?" Suara perempuan dari dalam anting Aomine menanyakan kepastian perintah pertama untuk memanggil siapa pun yang paling dekat dengan mereka._

"_Rubah?" Aomine tampak heran tapi detik berikutnya rasa panik menjalari tubuhnya saat sadar siapa yang dimaksud oleh Youseika._

_Kuroko yang ikut mendengar menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Youseika, apa benar Shaku..." Belum selesai dia berkata tanah di sebelahnya bergetar, sosok tikus mondok yang sejak tadi bersembunyi keluar._

_Kelengahan Kuroko yang hanya sedetik harus dibayar dengan menerima serangan brutal dari hewan itu. Tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter dan beberapa kali membentur obyek padat. Beberapa akar juga ikut menambah parah serangan yang harus diterimanya._

_Apa yang terjadi setelah itu hanya bayangan kabur bagi Kuroko. Samar-samar dia mendengar Aomine meneriakkan namanya dan sebuah api besar membakar Hougyoku Juu yang sudah melukainya. Kuroko tersadar tiga hari kemudian. Momoi yang mengobatinya mengatakan luka yang dia dapat termasuk serius sehingga akan memakan waktu untuk sembuh total tanpa membekas, mengingat yang menyerangnya Hougyoku Juu tentu saja ini dampak yang wajar. Luka terparah dia dapat di pelipis kiri, menurut Momoi pendarahan di sana mampu membunuhnya jika sewaktu di taman tidak segera diberikan pertolongan pertama._

_Kuroko tahu dia terluka sampai seperti ini karena kesalahannya. Fisiknya lemah, elemen yang dikuasainya tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertarungan, secara keseluruhan dia tidak pernah dilatih menjadi sekuat Genkei lain. Karena itu tidak bisa dibayangkan seberapa terkejutnya saat Aomine mengunjunginya hanya untuk mengatakan mulai sekarang dia tidak butuh Kuroko sebagai partner. Meski Aomine mengatakan keberadaan Kuroko hanya mengganggu, Kuroko bisa melihat kebohongan di baliknya._

* * *

Begitu bel istirahat siang berbunyi, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol cepat. Bukan hal yang sering dia lakukan dan memang tidak akan jika tidak ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak satu jam lalu. Ucapan Sairikou yang menyebutkan ada yang tidak biasa pada Youseika. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan ada sesuatu dialami Aomine sebagai pemegangnya.

"Tetsu-kun, ada apa?" Tanya suara perempuan di seberang telepon. Kuroko mengerinyit heran, suara yang menjawab tidak seriang biasanya.

"Momoi-san, apa Aomine-kun terlibat masalah? Sairikou merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Youseika."

"Itu..." Momoi menggantung ucapannya. "Aku di Kanagawa sekarang, mengobati Ki-chan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di tempat Dai-chan sekarang."

"Kise-kun terluka saat berburu kemarin?"

"Ya..."

"_Hougyoku Juu_?"

"..."

"Momoi-san." Kuroko butuh jawaban pasti meski firasatnya sudah tahu kepastiannya.

Momoi terisak, dia tengah menangis sekarang. "Aku sebenarnya tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Semalam Ki-chan dan Dai-chan menghadapi _Hougyoku Juu _yang lepas kendali dan...hal yang sama terulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Dai-chan sampai memanggil Youseika. Sekarang dia ditahan di rumah utama tapi aku yakin Dai-chan pasti memaksa untuk dilepaskan agar dia bisa memburu _Hougyoku Juu _sebanyak mungkin. Kumohon Tetsu-kun...hentikan Dai-chan...aku tidak mau kakakku terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Aku mengerti. Momoi-san tidak perlu menangis, aku sudah memiliki cara untuk menghentikan Aomine-kun, nanti akan kuyakinkan Aomine-kun. Selama ini aku hanya bisa diam dan melihat, tapi jika aku tidak menghentikannya keadaan memang semakin memburuk."

"Tetsu-kun, terima kasih." Kelegaan besar terdengar jelas dari suara Momoi.

"Maaf membawa berita buruk tapi ubah 'nanti' menjadi 'sekarang'. Youseika baru saja memberitahu Daiki membuka paksa _kekkai_. Seishuuran juga mengatakan Shintarou sudah dalam perjalanan." Potong Sairikou.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, sekarang sebaiknya Momoi-san fokus pada Kise-kun." Kuroko memutus telepon dan berjalan cepat keluar dari sekolah. Dia memiliki izin khusus untuk meninggalkan sekolah jika sewaktu-waktu harus melakukan tugas sebagai _Genkei_, hawa keberadaannya yang kecil semakin memudahkannya untuk keluar lingkungan sekolah di jam pelajaran.

"Sairikou." Perintah Kuroko yang memunculkan selubung bola putih dan masuk ke dalam tanah.

Saat Kuroko muncul kembali ke permukaan, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan kerusakan di depan rumah besar bergaya paduan Jepang kuno dan modern, dengan Aomine berdiri di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini. Pilar-pilar es mematahkan _kekkai_ yang berusaha mengurung pemuda _tan_ itu kembali.

"Ini di luar perkiraan."

Kuroko menoleh menatap Midorima yang berdiri di sampingnya, memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Marah Aomine dan melemparkan pilar es ke berbagai sudut, merusak konsentrasi _Madoushi_ yang bertugas membuat _kekkai_ beberapa bahkan kabur, memilih menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dibanding tugas. "Oi, oi, kalian berani menyerangku tapi kabur saat mendapat balasan, pengecut."

Kali ini Aomine menciptakan pilar es lebih besar diarahkan tepat menuju _Madoushi_ yang sudah tertahan di dinding dari pilar yang dilemparkan sebelumnya. _Madoushi_ itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk melepaskan diri dan lari, dia hanya mengeluarkan rintihan untuk diampuni. Pria tak beruntung itu berteriak ketakutan saat Aomine melempar pilar esnya, dia tahu ini memalukan seorang pemuda yang tahun ini baru menginjak enam belas tahun membuatnya berteriak seperti hewan kecil yang diburu tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya, lagipula pemuda enam belas tahun ini bukan _Madoushi_ biasa, dia _Genkei_ pemegang gem kuno. Sebenarnya pria itu tidak perlu takut akan kehilangan nyawa sekarang karena pilar yang melaju kearahnya hanya mengincar titik di sisi kiri wajahnya, menggores pipinya iya, membunuh tidak akan. Laju pilar itu terhenti saat baru membuat goresan kecil tak kurang dari dua centimeter, akar pohon melilit pilar itu kuat hingga hancur menjadi kepingan.

"Cukup dengan bercandanya, Aomine. Jalankan saja hukumanmu dengan tenang setelah itu kau akan bisa memburu mereka, selama kau tidak bertindak semaumu hingga memanggil Youseika di tengah kota dan membayakan banyak orang seperti kemarin." Midorima memperingatkan, melepas _tape_ terakhir di jari kelingking. Tiga pasang diagram sihir muncul mengitari tangannya.

"Aku memanggil Youseika di pinggir kota, di gudang yang sudah tidak digunakan jadi perbaiki ucapanmu tadi. Aku tidak membahayakan siapa pun dengan Youseika kemarin." Bantah Aomine.

"Tidak membahayakan siapa pun?" Ulang Midorima penuh sangsi. "Pergelangan kaki Kise yang hampir patah kudengar karena serangan Youseika menjatuhkan balok kayu dan mengenainya."

"MIDORIMA!"

Puluhan pilar es tajam yang diarahkan pada Midorima terpotong menjadi bagian kecil yang rapi oleh enam cakram. Midorima dengan tenang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya diikuti seulas senyum kecil, tidak merasa nyawanya baru saja di ujung tanduk.

"Sepertinya kau suka melakukan hal sia-sia, Tetsu. Sudah kukatakan yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku dan kau masih berusaha untuk mengalahkanku. Bodoh." Sindir Aomine setelah menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya melihat keikutsertaan Kuroko dalam dua hari berturut-turut.

"Aomine-kun hanya akan semakin menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menolak orang lain jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu. Momoi-san dan Kise-kun tidak ingin Aomine-kun seperti ini, aku juga..." Kuroko mengangkat rambut di bagian pelipis kirinya yang selalu menutupi sebuah bekas luka diagonal sepanjang lima centimeter. "tidak pernah menyalahkan Aomine-kun, tapi Aomine-kun selalu menutup telinga, karena itu aku tidak peduli meski caraku ini kasar, akan kubuat Aomine-kun tidak lagi menolak apa yang dikatakan sekitarmu."

Keenam cakram Kuroko mengepung Aomine dari berbagai penjuru tapi mereka kalah cepat dari enam pilar es yang mengelilingi pembuatnya. Kuroko mempercepat putaran cakramnya hingga berhasil mematahkan pilar es hanya saja Aomine sudah tak lagi di sana, dia sudah berpindah di atap.

"Tetsu, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menyerangmu atau akan membuatnya marah jadi bagaimana dengan ini, jika enam cakrammu berhasil melukaiku kuanggap kau menang, kau bahkan boleh memanggil Sairikou. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu secara langsung dan tidak akan memanggil Youseika, kondisi yang menguntungkan bukan. Meski aku ragu kau bisa sebelum staminamu habis."

"Aku tidak akan melanggar peraturan pemanggilan _Tsukaima_."

Percikan api kecil muncul saat empat cakram dan sepasang cakar besi beradu. Hanya dengan satu gerakan, Aomine memukul mundur empat cakram itu, memberinya waktu untuk mengepung Kuroko dengan dinding air dan dibekukan.

"Apa menghalangi jarak pandang Kuroko membuatmu menang?" Komentar Midorima yang hanya 'menonton' dari tepi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lebih mudah bagi Tetsu melihat langsung cakram yang dikendalikan tapi selama konsentrasinya tidak pecah dia bisa terus mengendalikan benda-benda ini." Jawab Aomine sambil terus memukul mundur tiap cakram yang bergerak semakin tidak diduga. "Kau tidak akan membantu?" Mata biru gelap itu memperhatikan tiga pasang diagram sihir yang masih mengitari tangan Midorima.

Midorima mengambil sebuah pisau lempar dari dalam salah satu dari enam diagram sihir. "Hanya berjaga-jaga jika seranganmu meleset."

Decak tersindir diberikan Aomine tapi sekarang bukan waktunya mengurusi Midorima, masih ada banyak waktu untuk membalas, apalagi dengan sinar terang dari dalam kurungan es disertai ledakan dan suara sesuatu yang pecah.

"Tetsu." Geram Aomine, melempar pilar demi pilar es dengan usaha menahan Kuroko di tempat yang bisa dia awasi.

Salah satu dari berbagai alasan Kuroko jarang bertarung sendiri karena dia tidak bisa berada di tempat terbuka yang mudah mendapat perhatian. Tiap cakram bergerak dikendalikan dengan pikiran, Kuroko harus memusatkan semua konsentrasi atau koordinasi senjatanya akan berantakan, berada di tempat tersembunyi akan memudahkan untuk menjaga konsentrasi. Sebagai partner berburu Kuroko hingga tingkat dua di masa SMP Aomine tentu saja paham cara berpikirnya. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan Kuroko bersembunyi sekarang, sejak awal yang dia katakan hanya 'menyerang secara langsung', tidak akan melanggar ucapan sendiri jika dia hanya menghentikan langkah Kuroko. Salah satu dari pilarnya berhasil menjegal lari Kuroko, tanpa membuang waktu pilar lain menancap menahan lengan baju pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

"Sudah selesai, Tetsu."

"Belum." Tolak Kuroko dan menggunakan sihirnya memunculkan ledakan cahaya.

"Seharusnya dia memilih _mentor_ lain saat kita masih berlatih." Gerutu Aomine setelah penglihatannya normal hanya melihat _gakuran_ Seirin di tempat terakhir Kuroko berada.

"Untuk beberapa hal aku sependapat." Balas Midorima. "Sejak tadi aku penasaran, kenapa tidak memakai kecepatanmu untuk menghindar?"

"Percuma. Aku bisa menebak pergerakan Tetsu, hal sama berlaku sebaliknya. Kecepatan benda-benda ini juga bisa menyamai jika Tetsu fokus pada salah satu." Aomine menyingkirkan dua cakram. "Tapi aku sudah bosan dengan permainan ini. Sebaiknya menghindar, Midorima."

Aomine meletakkan tangannya di tanah, memenuhi sekelilingnya dengan genangan air hingga mencapai sudut-sudut di balik puing-puing balkon halaman yang hancur. Midorima mengeluarkan guman tertarik dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine selanjutnya.

Di balik persembunyiannya yang juga tergenang air, Kuroko menarik nafas beberapa kali. Matanya berganti menatap cakram di udara dan tempat di seberangnya yang tak terkena air, melakukan perhitungan apa waktunya cukup. Setelah merasa yakin dengan perhitungannya Kuroko berlari secepat mungkin. Enam cakramnya digunakan menghalangi pandangan Aomine.

"Langkahmu terdengar jelas." Masih dengan menghalau cakram Kuroko menggunakan satu tangan, tangan Aomine yang lain menyalurkan sihir pada air, mengubahnya menjadi es dan membekukan benda-benda diatasnya, kecuali pada Kuroko yang hanya di pergelangan kaki.

"Aku yang menang, Tetsu."

"Maaf Aomine-kun..." Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas es.

Sekilas Midorima dan Aomine melihat benda apa yang dijatuhkan, sebuah kristal dengan pijar api di dalamnya, tapi benda itu segera lenyap dalam kobaran api saat menyentuh es, memenuhi tempat itu dengan kabut tebal es yang menguap. Salah satu cakram Kuroko melukai pipi kanan Aomine yang masih kaget dengan perubahan kondisi. Sadar masih belum selesai, Aomine bergerak cepat menghindari lima serangan berikutnya, tapi kabut pekat membuat jarak pandangannya terbatas, ke mana dia harus bergerak berikutnya dia tidak tahu.

"Hasilnya sudah terlihat. Jadi ini yang kau incar sejak tadi, Kuroko." Guman Midorima yang memilih atap sebagai tempat aman menghindari es Aomine.

Setelah kabut menipis terlihat Kuroko dan Aomine yang sudah sama-sama kehabisan nafas. Aomine memberi tawa lemah seraya menatap lengannya yang terdapat luka gores, dia kalah.

"'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku', Aomine-kun mengucapkan itu hanya demi melindungi egomu sendiri! Aomine-kuat, aku mengakuinya, tapi tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kata-kata itu selalu Aomine-kun gunakan untuk meyakinkan dirimu sendiri tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu, baik sesama _Madoushi_ atapun lawan yang lain, tapi untuk mempertahankan ego itu Aomine-kun menyingkirkan orang-orang di sekelilingmu...dan penyebab Aomine-kun sampai berpikiran seperti ini, karena Momoi-san dan aku, benar kan."

Diam dan membuang muka, itu balasan yang diberikan Aomine. Semua ucapan Kuroko benar. 'Hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mengalahkannya', dengan terus-menerus mengulang kata-kata itu Aomine percaya dia kuat melebihi yang lain, karena itu dia tidak segan membuat keributan jika ada _Madoushi_ yang menyangsikannya. Penyebab kenapa dia sangat terobsesi pada kekuatan juga sesuai yang dikatakan Kuroko.

Karena dia tidak cukup kuat mengalahkan _Menreiki_ saat usianya sepuluh tahun, Momoi hampir terbunuh, karena dia tidak segera menenangkan _Hougyoku Juu_, Kuroko terluka parah, dan...karena dia terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, Kise hampir tidak bisa berjalan.

Rasa bersalah hanya bisa melihat orang-orang yang penting baginya terluka membuatnya menulikan telinga dari fakta sederhana, tidak ada yang menyalahkannya. Dia mengira dengan menjaga jarak semua selesai tapi justru sebaliknya, dia semakin membuat orang-orang itu cemas. Kalau Kuroko tidak mengalahkannya mungkin dia tidak akan sadar masih banyak kekurangan di dalam dirinya yang tidak akan bisa ditutupi hanya dari kekuatannya sendiri.

"Ingat kembali Aomine-kun, apa sekali saja kami pernah menyalahkanmu? Tidak pernah bukan. Kukatakan sekali lagi, Aomine-kun kuat, tapi tidak manusia ada yang bisa menyelesaikan semua sendiri, menyalahkan diri terus-menerus juga tidak akan membawamu ke mana pun." Kuroko mengambil langkah menuju Aomine tapi kakinya tak lagi memiliki energi cukup untuk menopang, dia terduduk di tanah.

"Dan siapa yang seharusnya menang." Aomine tersenyum menyindir. "Tapi kurasa kau benar. Aku terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan hingga tidak sadar ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri, tanpa _Isou Seki_ tadi kau juga tidak akan menang, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun tidak mengatakan itu dilarang."

"Bahkan yang terlemah bisa menang jika ada yang mendukungnya." Aomine mengulurkan tangan membantu Kuroko berdiri.

Kuroko menerima uluran tangan itu. "Tidak perlu mengatakan aku lemah." Protesnya dengan wajah datar tapi binar tersembunyi di matanya mengatakan dia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Temani ke Kanagawa nanti, Satsuki menyuruhku membawa barang-barangnya dan aku tidak mau mendengar ocehannya ditambah Kise sendirian. Lalu..._Isou Seki _tadi...jangan katakan dari..."

"Siapa lagi yang memiliki sihir api dari kita berenam."

Jawaban tanpa ekspresi Kuroko berhasil membuat Aomine pucat pasi. "Aku mati."

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

**Translation:**

_Tsukaima: Familiar  
_

_Isou Seki _(移送石)_: Transport Stone. Gem_ yang digunakan untuk menanmpung sementara energi sihir, hanya bisa digunakan satu kali dan harganya tidak murah karena itu jarang digunakan oleh _Madoushi_ biasa.

**A/N:**

chapternya kepanjangan ya, _gomennasai_, rencananya memang 2 chap pertama untuk prolog cerita, gak taunya malah jadi segini panjangnya v.v dan author dah lama banget gak nulis battle scene jadi maaf kalo kurang T_T

Momoi dan Aomine gak beneran saudara kandung, hubungan mereka 'keluarga utama' dan 'keluarga cabang', tapi karena dari kecil mereka dekat Momoi dah nganggap Aomine 'kakak'

(dilihat dari tanggal lahir GoM+Kuroko+Momoi, Momoi juga paling bungsu kalau _entrance year_ Jepang sesuai yang author tahu)

dan semua nilai-nilai Kuroko murni 'dicontek' dari OVA KnB


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**gem name mostly taken from My-Otome (belongs to Sunrise studio)**

******Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)**

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

Mengikuti tiap pergerakan tangan, cermin-cermin yang mengitari Momoi berputar menunjukkan pemandangan berbeda di dalamnya seperti tengah menonton televisi. Cermin-cermin itu terus diputar beberapa kali sampai Momoi merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa didapatkan. Sekali lagi dia harus dibuat menekukkan wajah kecewa dengan pencariannya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk." Momoi menghela nafas sementara cermin-cerminnya masuk ke dalam anting _gem_ pink berangka hexagram di telinga kanan. "_Gomen_ Tetsu-kun, kupikir hari ini aku bisa mendapat data baru tapi sudah satu minggu tidak ada data yang berarti." Jemarinya mencatat berbagai hal yang dia temui pada buku kecil.

"Momoi-san sudah berusaha keras, lagipula pencurian ini memang terlalu aneh. Banyak hal yang tidak biasa." Balas Kuroko yang duduk di pinggir teras bergaya Jepang kuno, Momoi ikut menyusul duduk di sebelahnya setelah selesai mencatat.

"Un...motif dan cara, semuanya sama sekali tidak jelas, satu-satunya yang bisa kupastikan dia sengaja melepas _Hougyoku Juu _yang mengamuk."

"Siapa pun yang melakukan ini akan kupastikan dia membayar semuanya." Sahut Aomine yang tengah melakukan _push-up_ di halaman. "Tetsu...siang nanti ada tes posisi reguler di Touou, tidak mau berbaik hati mengurangi porsi pagi ini?"

"Aku hanya mengawasi, tidak berhak mengatur ulang porsi latihan yang diberikan, Aomine-kun."

Ya, porsi latihan...darimana seratus kali _push-up, sit-up, back-up, squat_, lari mengelilingi dua blok sebanyak sepuluh kali bisa dikatakan 'latihan', ini hukuman! Semua pasti menyimpulkan hal sama dengan sekali dengar. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti ucapan orang yang berada di London." Gerutu Aomine, menghentikan _push-up _yang seharusnya dia teruskan.

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah Kuroko mengeluarkan satu _Isou Seki_ berisi sihir api dari saku celana, membisikkan perintahnya, dan bola-bola api muncul menuju Aomine.

"Ouch, ouch! Panas! Tetsu!"

"Aku hanya melakukan perintah, 'kalau Daiki tidak memenuhi porsi latihannya lemparkan beberapa _Kitsunebi_'." Kuroko mengatakan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan Kuroko terlihat menikmatinya.

Aomine hanya bisa menggerutu pelan, "dia terlalu banyak meracuni Tetsu sejak kecil."

Momoi terkikik melihat interaksi dua pemuda di hadapannya. Ini hal yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat, Aomine yang dulu tidak akan mau berbicara normal dengan Kuroko. Tidak akan bisa berubah drastis apalagi baru seminggu berlalu tapi Momoi bisa melihat persahabatan yang sempat renggang mulai terikat. Pada Momoi sendiri Aomine juga mulai satu-dua kali mengawali pembicaraan. Kebanyakan singkat dan terkesan tidak penting tapi ini sudah menjadi perubahan.

"Tetsu-kun, kalau tidak segera berangkat bisa terlambat." Momoi mengingatkan sewaktu memeriksa jam tangannya, hampir pukul delapan. "Sisa porsi latihan Dai-chan biar kuawasi."

"Terima kasih Momoi-san." Kuroko mengambil _Isou Seki_ lain dari dalam tas diberikan pada Momoi. "Untuk berjaga-jaga."

Aomine, yang kali ini melakukan _sit-up_, mengangkat satu alis penasaran. Sebanyak apa _Isou Seki_ yang berada di tangan Kuroko sekarang. Ini yang ketiga, Aomine akan tertawa kalau yang berada di tangan Momoi sekarang yang terakhir. "Berapa _Isou Seki_ yang dia berikan?"

"Aku sendiri tidak menghitung pasti tapi kurasa masih ada dua puluh."

Dua puluh?! Aomine ingin berteriak mendengarnya. Harga satu _Isou Seki_ saja setara dengan lima bahkan lebih topeng _grade _A. Yah...mengingat siapa yang memberikan, dua pulu _Isou Seki_ bukan masalah, orang itu memang di luar batasan normal untuk seorang _Genkei_ sekalipun.

"Sampai nanti Momoi-san, Aomine-kun." Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badan lalu pergi. Dari sisa waktu yang tersisa bisa dipastikan dia pasti terlambat, jarak rumah Aomine dengan Seirin terlalu jauh ditempuh hanya berlari sementara tidak ada rute bis dan kereta yang menuju Seirin di jam ini. Pilihan yang tersisa hanya satu.

Kuroko menghentikan larinya. "Sairikou, gunakan _ryuumyaku_."

Selubung bola putih muncul menarik Kuroko ke dalam tanah, tak sampai lima menit Kuroko sudah muncul di depan gerbang Seirin sebelum bel berbunyi.

"_Arigatou_." Dia menyentuh antingnya.

"Whoa, Kuroko tadi itu perpindahan memakai _ley line _kan." Ucap Kagami kagum yang secara kebetulan melihat Kuroko di gerbang muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Di Jepang kami menyebutnya _ryuumyaku_ Kagami-kun dan iya, tadi perpindahan melalui _ryuumyaku_."

"Sayang sekali _gem_ku hanya _gem_ buatan, tidak akan bisa melewati _ryuumyaku_. Kalian pemilik _gem _asli lebih banyak mendapat keuntungan, bisa melewati _ryuumyaku_, mendapat Pemberian, memiliki _Tsukaima_." Ucap Kagami sambil terus melangkah menuju kelas dan jari menghitung satu per satu kelebihan _gem _asli dengan Kuroko mengikuti di sebelah. "Oi Kuroko, _Tsukaima_ 'hewan' yang mendiami _gem_ kan, apa bedanya dengan _Hougyoku Juu_?" Tanyanya penasaran yang baru sadar.

"Secara keberadaan tidak ada bedanya, _Tsukaima_ dan _Hougyoku Juu_ sama. _Tsukaima_ hanya nama untuk _Hougyoku Juu_ yang sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan _Madoushi_. Ini hal dasar Kagami-kun, jangan katakan sudah dilupakan."

Kagami mengalihkan pandangan diikuti tawa gugup memaksa, jujur saja dia memang sudah melupakan semua teori dan sejarah yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan melawan _Menreiki_, selama di Amerika dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan _Genkei _sehingga tidak pernah merasa penasaran dengan detail yang mereka miliki.

"Karena semula aku tidak menganggapnya menarik...tunggu, _Hougyoku Juu_ memakan _Menreiki_, apa artinya _Tsukaima_..."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau Kagami-kun masih mengingat kelas teori, musuh alami _Menreiki_ sebelum _Madoushi _muncul adalah _Hougyoku Juu _atau lebih tepat, apa yang dimakan _Hougyoku Juu_ emosi manusia, karena _Menreiki_ kumpulan emosi _Hougyoku Juu_ lebih memilih memakan mereka daripada menyerang manusia, tapi karena mereka tetap 'hewan' yang hanya makan saat lapar, tidak akan bisa membunuh _Menreiki_ setiap waktu seperti yang dilakukan _Madoushi_. _Tsukaima _juga sama, mereka butuh makan dan karena terikat perjanjian mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan wujud asli mereka sesuka hati tanpa persetujuan pemegang _gem_, sebagai gantinya pemegang _gem_ harus rutin memberi mereka topeng, atau mereka akan memakan emosi pemiliknya."

Langkah Kagami terhenti. Dia bisa paham untuk bagian awal Kuroko tidak mengubah wajah tanpa ekspresinya tapi untuk kalimat terakhir, kenapa Kuroko bisa mengatakannya datar seakan ini sama sekali tidak beresiko. Emosi dan perasaannya dipertaruhkan di sini. Apa dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut? Dia tahu Kuroko jarang merubah ekspresinya secara drastis tapi sepenuhnya sadar mempertaruhkan hal besar dan bisa mengatakannya dengan santai...

"Apa alasan kau jarang berekspresi karena _Tsukaima_mu sudah memakan emosimu?"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang dengan kepala digelengkan tidak habis pikir. Sepertinya dia harus mulai menerima kebenaran ucapan Riko beberapa waktu lalu tentang apa yang ada di otak Kagami hanya antara basket dan bertarung.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak memakan emosi Tetsuya sekecil apa pun, bocah! Aku selalu mengatakan pada Tetsuya jika mulai lapar dan Tetsuya juga rutin memberiku topeng! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi darimu alasan Tetsuya jarang menunjukkan ekspresi karena aku sudah memakan emosinya karena itu sangat tidak benar!" Marah Sairikou.

Kagami menoleh kanan-kiri mencari asal suara perempuan yang memarahinya. Hantu? Tidak mungkin kan.

"Itu suara Sairikou, Kagami-kun. _Tsukaima_ku." Kuroko menyentuh antingnya yang mengeluarkan sinar tipis. "Tentang ucapan Kagami-kun tadi, menggunakan _gem_ asli sekilas memang memiliki banyak keuntungan tapi seperti timbangan, butuh banyak hal untuk mempertahankannya. Kuota yang lebih banyak, aturan yang sangat mengikat, dan rasa iri dari _Madoushi_ lain. Menggunakan _gem_ asli juga tidak sepenuhnya membuat kami kuat. Apa Kagami-kun sudah mendengar insiden _Shinigami_ di Akita? Semua korbannya pemegang _gem _asli."

"Tentu saja aku sudah dengar. Orang macam apa yang mengincar _gem_ asli." Ucap Kagami.

* * *

_Malam sebelumnya, Akita..._

Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu terang dengan mata terfokus pada _light novel_ yang dibaca melangkahkan kaki di jalan kota sepi dengan penerangan redup, tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya meski begitu bukan berarti dia tidak sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dari balik kegelapan bayangan bangunan. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil yang disembunyikan. Bisa saja dia kabur dari pengamatan pengintainya tapi dia tidak mau, dia ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan pengintainya ini. Dengan sengaja dia berbalik ke daerah tanpa penerangan lampu dan saat itu sebuah sabit diayunkan padanya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu tenang sambil menutup _light novel _yang dibacanya pada orang yang mengincarnya, sebuah _tessen_ yang melayang di udara menahan sabit yang nyaris melukainya.

"Hanya sebuah benda kecil di telinga kananmu, Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ucap pemuda dengan mata kiri tertutup rambut hitamnya, tangan kanannya menarik sabit yang berwarna sama dengan langit malam menjauh dari _tessen_ yang terus melindungi pemiliknya. "Dan aku tidak perlu mengunjungi Kyoto untuk mengambil _Genwaku no Ruri_."

"Koshourai tidak suka terpisah dariku jadi terima kasih, aku tidak mengizinkanmu mengambilnya, _Shinigami_." Mayuzumi melompat mundur mencari jarak yang diikuti oleh pengejarnya. Berkali-kali sabit hitam beradu dengan _tessen_ bertali biru muda yang melindungi Mayuzumi.

"Tidak melawan balik?" Tanya pemuda _raven_ itu.

Mayuzumi memberi tawa sebelum mengatakan balasannya. "Aku sama seperti adikku, memiliki elemen yang sama, senjata yang tidak digunakan untuk bertarung sendiri, dan Pemberian yang bisa dikatakan akan berguna jika ada orang lain, melawan balik sama sekali di luar kemampuanku."

"Lalu kenapa..." Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dia sudah mendapat jawabannya sendiri. "Umpan. Pantas saja _Genwaku no Ruri_ yang seharunya berada di Kyoto sekarang di Akita, seorang diri. Apa cabang Akita tidak bisa menyiapkan umpan mereka sendiri sampai membutuhkan bantuan Kyoto?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ada keperluan antara cabang Kyoto dan Akita dan aku yang dipilih sebagai perantara lalu kupikir selagi di sini tidak ada salahnya membuang waktu untuk memancing _Shinigami_ keluar." Mayuzumi kembali tertawa pelan sambil terus bergerak mundur menghindar.

"Dan berusaha menangkapku seorang diri?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku ini umpan dan...apa sejak tadi kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu?"

Gerakan pemuda pengguna sabit itu terhenti setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Mayuzumi. Jika dia mengingat sejak awal dia terus menyerang dan _hanya_ menyerang Mayuzumi tanpa sadar apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Bukan, dia bukan 'tidak memperhatikan', dia tidak akan selengah itu, tapi dia 'tidak bisa' mengalihkan perhatian dari Mayuzumi. Dia tidak bisa fokus pada hal lain.

"Pemberian yang merepotkan." Dia menyimpulkan, apa pun Pemberian yang dimiliki Mayuzumi itu membuat lawan hanya terfokus padanya, seperti sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Mayuzumi menutup _tessen_ yang sudah dia genggam. "Giliranku sudah selesai."

Hanya dalam jarak tipis sehelai rambut pemuda itu baru menyadari sepasang rantai berujung tajam nyaris menusuk kedua bahunya. Dia tidak menghindar sempurna, ujung mata panah itu menggores bahunya.

"Hmm...jadi ini _Shinigami_ yang sedang dibicarakan." Kedua rantai itu kembali ke pemiliknya, pemuda bersuara malas dengan rambut ungu mencapai bahu, bahkan matanya juga mencerminkan sisi malasnya. "Kau..._Madoushi_ dari gereja Amerika kan. Ingin membuat masalah dengan pemerintah Jepang?" Mata ungu itu memperhatikan kalung salib sama seperti yang dikenakan Kagami, kalung tanda orang itu _Madoushi_ gereja dengan kata lain bukan _Madoushi_ di bawah naungan pemerintah Jepang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah memenuhi administrasi kepindahan."

"Tapi tidak untuk menyerang pemilik _gem_ asli, Sacred Ice."

"_Madoushi_ berbakat dari Amerika dikatakan memiliki kemampuan setara _Genkei_, seperti ini ternyata." Komentar Mayuzumi.

"Apa tidak sesuai harapanmu? Maaf mengecewakan." Balasnya sinis. "Tidak perlu memanggilku Sacred Ice, namaku..."

"Himuro Tatsuya, aku tahu."

"Kau mengenalnya, Murasakibara?" Tanya Mayuzumi heran.

"Um, kurang lebih." Jawab Murasakibara tanpa niat.

"Aku merasa terpuji seorang _Genkei_ bisa mengenalku tapi urusanku hari ini bukan denganmu."

Pilar es menghimpit Mayuzumi tapi sama cepatnya pilar es itu muncul, sepasang rantai menghancurkannya.

"_Nee_...apa bisa jangan mengincar Mayuzumi-san? Akachin menyuruhku menyelesaikan masalah _Shinigami_ secepat mungkin dan Kurochin sangat seram kalau tahu kakaknya terluka." Ujar Murasakibara dengan dua diagram sihir muncul di sisi badannya, asal darimana rantai senjatanya muncul. Kedua rantai itu bergerak dengan sendirinya mengincar Himuro.

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan guman melihat tiap gerakan Himuro yang menghindari kedua rantai. Bagi yang memahami teknik sebuah pertarungan, tidak ada yang spesial dari pergerakan Himuro, dia menggunakan semua teknik-teknik yang diajarkan _Madoushi_ gereja, tapi perpindahan antar gerakannya sangat mengalir, seperti sebuah tarian. "Tidak buruk."

Komentar Mayuzumi memang tidak salah, tidak mudah menghindari rantai Murasakibara yang mampu bergerak ke berbagai arah. Tidak seperti cakram milik adiknya, pergerakan rantai Murasakibara dikendalikan oleh _Tsukaima_, Murasakibara hanya perlu menyediakan energi untuk terus membuat rantai, dengan kata lain nyaris tidak melakukan apa-apa dalam pertarungan, meski begitu meremehkannya jelas bukan hal yang akan dilakukan lawan. Bukti jelas diberikan saat Himuro membekukan rantai yang membelit tiang listrik.

"Atsushi! Aku tersangkut di sini!" Teriak suara perempuan dari anting rangka paruh gagak berbatu ungu di telinga kanan Murasakibara.

Murasakibara ikut mengeluarkan guman malas. "Berisik, Iseikin. Suaramu mengganggu."

"Ulangi lagi!" Marah Iseikin.

"Marahnya nanti saja." Murasakibara menggenggam rantai yang membeku dan hanya dalam satu tarikan tiang listrik itu terlepas. Satu gerakan lagi dan tiang itu menghantam tanah sekaligus menghancurkan es. Rantai yang tadi membeku kembali melanjutkan tugasnya menangkap Himuro.

"Aah...pasti akan dimarahi lagi." Iseikin berkata tanpa rasa peduli.

"Iseikin terlalu berisik."

"Kau yang susah diatur!"

Himuro sempat tertegun melihat pertengkaran bak anak kecil antara _Tsukaima_ dan pemiliknya. Dia tidak memiliki _Tsukaima_ tapi sepengetahuannya kebanyakan _Tsukaima_ patuh tanpa membantah pada _Madoushi_ yang memegang gemnya, interaksi Murasakibara dan _Tsukaima_nya bukan seperti kebanyakan tapi harus dia akui juga, menarik. Dia menggelengkan kepala segera, fokusnya malam ini bukan pada _Genkei_. Rencana awalnya mengambil _Genwaku no Ruri_ tapi sepertinya mustahil untuk malam ini, dia belum menyiapkan rencana menghadapi _Genkei_. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Es menyelimuti sabit hitam yang dia genggam erat, bukan hanya itu saja, suhu di sekitarnya menurun drastis sehingga membekukan apa pun di dekatnya.

"Atsushi." Iseikin memperingatkan, merasakan peningkatan konsumsi energi pada Himuro.

Murasakibara tetap berdiri di tempat tanpa melakukan apa pun, entah penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Himuro atau hal lain. Dia tersentak kaget (meski hanya ditunjukkan dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka) melihat dengan gerakan cepat Himuro membekukan dan menghancurkan bagian demi bagian rantainya hingga menyisakan separuh.

"Kurasa cukup untuk perkenalan malam ini tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangi, _Genkei_." Himuro menyimpan kembali senjatanya, mata kelabunya melayangkan sebuah sorot serius, dia tidak bermain-main dengan peringatannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Akachin menyuruhku menyelesaikan masalah _Shinigami_."

Sisa rantai yang tergeletak di lantai bergerak pelan. Himuro mengawasi curiga pergerakannya meski dengan kecepatan rendah ini tidak mungkin ditujukan untuk menyerang. Murasakibara hanya menarik kembali rantai ke dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Tapi penerbangan London-Tokyo melelahkan jadi malam ini aku ingin beristirahat cepat." Murasakibara menghilangkan lingkaran sihir tanda dia tidak akan melanjutkan pertarungan, dia juga sudah membuka satu bungkus Maiubo.

"Atsushi..." Ucap Iseikin heran.

"Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Himuro mengangguk singkat dan berbalik ke jalan yang gelap hingga suara langkah kakinya tak terdengar lagi, meninggalkan Murasakibara dan Mayuzumi yang masih belum bergerak.

"Rantai tadi bisa segera diperbaiki kan." Tanya Mayuzumi setelah langkah Himuro tak terdengar lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa tapi Atsushi tidak memberikan energi, padahal energinya masih sangat banyak. Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau dia jadi gendut karena terus saja memakan snack tanpa mengeluarkan energi." Balas Iseikin sinis meski terdengar jelas itu hanya pura-pura.

"Iseikin...tadi benar Murochin?"

Iseikin terdiam tidak segera menjawab, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu cerewet. Suasana berat penuh keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu sampai Iseikin menjawab, "ya" dengan sangat pelan.

"Begitu, dia _Madoushi_ sekarang." Hanya itu jawaban Murasakibara namun matanya melayang jauh memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

**Translation:**

_Ryuumyaku_ (竜脈) : di Barat lebih dikenal dengan _ley line_, istilah yang menunjukkan aliran energi spiritual

_Kitsunebi_: api rubah

_Tessen_: kipas tradisional terbuat dari metal

_Genwaku no Ruri _(幻惑の瑠璃) : Dazzling Mirage Lapis Lazuli

**A/N:**

tentang _Hougyoku Juu _dan _Tsukaima_, seperti yang ditulis di atas, keduanya individu yang sama, _Tsukaima_ hanya istilah untuk _Hougyoku Juu_ yang belum atau tidak mau mengikat kontrak dengan _Madoushi_, kebanyakan _Hougyoku Juu _buas dan sering menyerang _Madoushi_ karena dianggap 'mengambil buruan'.

Gem di sini dibedakan menjadi 2, gem asli yang dibuat secara alami (sekaligus 'rumah' bagi para _Tsukaima_) dan gem buatan yang tidak memiliki _Tsukaima_ di dalamnya, hanya alat untuk konversi energi _Madoushi_ menjadi sihir dan penyimpan senjata (lebih rincinya nanti dijelaskan di fic ;) *kabur dari amukan reader*)

untuk _Madoushi_ sendiri, di fic ini di Jepang mereka di bawah naungan pemerintah tapi tiap negara boleh membuat regulasi sendiri badan apa yang menaungi _Madoushi_, gak selalu pemerintah langsung :)

buat yang penasaran dan sedikit spoiler chap dpn, Mayuyu (dikira anggota AKB48 apa! *dilempar sendal sm reader* ) dan Kuroko saudara kandung, beda marga karena satu-dan-lain-hal. kenapa Mayu yg dipilih bukan Shige, sedikit curhat waktu bikin draft, author sebenernya bingung siapa yg bisa dijadiin kakak Kuroko karena author cari image yang pendiem sementara Shige, cocok emang jadi kakaknya Kuroko tapi interaksi selanjutnya dengan GoM sempat bikin stuck draft dan mendadak voila, muncul Mayu (dengan segala kehebohan di Tumblr pas ketahuan dia phantom sixth player Rakuzan). akhirnya dia yang author pilih jadi kakaknya Kuroko. dan jujur, author pengen kasih Mayu peran lain selain jadi pengganti Kuroko, kasian Mayu T_T (tapi author juga gak munafik dan ngakuin lagi bayangin fic dimana Mayu jadi pengganti Kuroko)

maaf dah kebanyakan curhat di A/N


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

******gem name mostly taken from My-Otome (belongs to Sunrise studio)**

******Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)**

******Ada penjelasan yang mungkin akan membuat bingung reader tapi saya sudah berusaha membuatnya ringkas dan jelas sebisa mungkin dan itu maksimal yang saya bisa m(_ _)m mohon tidak membaca sekilas-sekilas di penjelasan yang ada di hampir akhir chapter. Saya sendiri juga sempat pusing sendiri dengan penjelasan yang saya tulis karena di konsep mudah nulisnya begitu dibentuk kata-kata, jauh lebih susah dari perkiraan T_T silahkan tanya di PM kalau penjelasannya tetap bikin bingung**

* * *

******-KnB-**

* * *

_Sore hari, Akita..._

Ketiga _Genkei_ yang berada di Tokyo sekarang duduk diam menyesap teh di ruang tamu kediaman Murasakibara, kecuali Aomine yang tengah melakukan _sit-up_ demi menyelesaikan porsi 'latihannya'. Malas sedikit saja dia yakin Kuroko yang menikmati sepotong _red velvet cake _akan melemparkan _Kitsunebi_ kembali tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pintu kayu ruang tamu terbuka diikuti sosok Murasakibara dan Mayuzumi berjalan masuk. Mata Murasakibara menghitung jumlah orang di sana, masih ada satu yang belum hadir, sementara Mayuzumi segera fokus pada Kuroko, duduk di sofa untuk dua orang dan dia melihat ada tas olahraga hitam bertuliskan _Touou_.

"_Niisama_." Sapa Kuroko pelan pada Mayuzumi serta menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mayuzumi hanya memberi anggukan balasan tapi dengan cepat dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kuroko, tanpa rasa segan 'membuang' tas olahraga hitam beserta tas sekolah yang dia yakin bukan milik adiknya ke sudut ruangan.

"Mayuzumi-san...itu tempat dudukku." Aomine tidak bisa memprotes bagaimana Mayuzumi memperlakukan barang-barangnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Mayuzumi menyingkirkan barang-barang 'pengganggu' di dekat adiknya dan sebagai orang yang sering menjadi target utama dulu, Aomine hanya bisa diam. Resiko berteman dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang memiliki kakak luar biasa overprotektif, jangan lupakan satu orang lagi yang sama bahkan lebih dalam kadar proteksi terhadap Kuroko.

"Cari tempat duduk yang lain." Balas Mayuzumi datar.

Kuroko menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala pasrah. "..._niisama_."

"Kisechin belum datang?" Tanya Murasakibara, tidak ambil peduli antara Mayuzumi dan Aomine.

Belum ada yang sempat menjawab pintu kayu terbuka lagi kali ini dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. "Maaf terlambat, mendadak ada pemo...waa!" Terlalu tergesa-gesa membuat pemuda pirang itu tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga tidak sadar sosok Aomine di lantai. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi apa yang terjadi berikutnya, Kise terjatuh tepat di atas Aomine. Kepalanya terjatuh sempurna di atas dada Aomine sementara sisa badannya menimpa pemuda _tan_.

"Kise..." Geram Aomine.

"Maaf, Aominecchi!"

Aomine menutup telinga. Kise selalu memiliki kebiasaan menaikkan volume suaranya dalam situasi yang tidak perlu, katakan saat dia dalam jarak sangat dekat dengan orang lain.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah." Aomine kembali menggeram kesal tapi tidak dalam waktu lama. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kise untuk menjauhkan pemuda pirang itu darinya. "Kau ini ringan sekali. Apa makanmu teratur? Jangan-jangan kau anoreksia seperti model kebanyakan."

"Aominecchi jahat, aku masih suka makan...tapi memang belakangan tidak teratur, jadwalku padat." Kalimat setelah jeda sepersekian detik itu Kise katakan dalam suara pelan.

Aomine tersenyum geli, tangannya terulur mengacak surai emas Kise. "Jangan sampai jatuh pingsan, bodoh."

"Aominecchi." Kise menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Pasangan bodoh di sana, kita harus membicarakan hal penting sekarang, kencan kalian nanti saja." Sahut Midorima.

"Kami bukan pasangan, Midorimacchi." Bantah Kise mentah-mentah dan segera berdiri mengambil tempat duduk. Tanpa Kise sadar, Aomine melayangkan sebuah senyum pahit mendengar penyangkalan yang baru dia ucapkan, hanya Kuroko satu-satunya orang di ruangan yang menyadari ini.

"Kudengar kemarin kau menghadapi _Shinigami_, Murasakibara." Midorima membuka pembicaraan.

"Mm...Mayuzumi-san menawarkan sendiri menjadikan _Genwaku no Ruri_ umpan memancing _Shinigami_ keluar."

"_Niisama_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko cemas.

Mayuzumi mengangkat lengan bajunya, menunjukkan lecet tipis di lengan kirinya. "Hanya sedikit lecet." Jawabnya datar.

"Lalu siapa _Shinigami_ ini?" Midorima bertanya lagi.

"Murochin."

Semua mata, minus Mayuzumi, segera tertuju pada Murasakibara, mengira apa yang mereka dengar salah. Murasakibara tidak sedang bercanda kan. Nama yang baru saja pemuda raksasa itu katakan...nama yang seharusnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi sejak mereka berusia delapan tahun, beserta ingatan yang menyesakkan bagi Murasakibara.

"Himuro Tatsuya? Murasakibara, bercandamu tidak lucu." Komentar Aomine.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Minechin. Aku melihatnya langsung dan tidak mungkin aku lupa wajahnya. Dia _Madoushi_ gereja sekarang, Sacred Ice, itu dia."

"Dan alasan dia menyerang pemilik _gem_ asli? Apa dia juga yang mencuri _gem_?" Tanya Midorima.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun semalam."

Suasana hening tak nyaman menyelimuti ruangan, bukan karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan, masih banyak yang ingin dilontarkan dari tiap kepala di sana tapi tiap individu tidak tahu cara terbaik mengutarakannya. Himuro Tatsuya nama yang pantang diucapkan di depan Murasakibara selama ini.

"Jadi bukan Murasakibara saja yang mengenal orang ini?" Mayuzumi akhirnya bertanya memecah keheningan yang dia anggap terlalu menyesakkan dan penuh aura gelap.

"Benar juga, pelatihan _niisama_ tidak di tempat sama dengan kami dulu jadi _niisama_ tidak tahu. Himuro-san teman bermain kami dulu tapi dia lebih dekat dengan Murasakibara-kun." Jelas Kuroko.

"Teman sesama pelatihan?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Dia hanya manusia biasa yang sering bermain dengan kami, setidaknya itu yang kami tahu sebelum dia pindah ke Amerika."

"Kalau dia memang teman kalian dan dekat dengan Murasakibara, kenapa sikapnya semalam seolah dia tidak mengenal?"

Detik berikutnya Mayuzumi sadar dia sudah menanyakan hal berbahaya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana badan tiap adik kelasnya menjadi kaku, Murasakibara sampai berhenti memakan _cake_. Dia mulai bisa mengira jawaban apa yang akan diberikan.

"_Niisama_, kita _Madoushi_, dan apa yang kita buru _Menreiki_, emosi yang keluar dari manusia. Himuro-san hanya manusia biasa saat kami mengenalnya, kurasa _niisama_ bisa menyimpulkan selanjutnya." Jawab Kuroko tenang.

"Maaf." Sesal Mayuzumi.

* * *

_Di bawah pohon besar, sosok Murasakibara yang masih kecil meringkuk di antara sela-sela akar. Matanya berair menatap tumpukan snack yang hancur di depannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat kakak-kakaknya menginjak-injak makanan favoritnya yang baru saja diberikan orangtuanya, hal yang selalu mereka lakukan tiap melihat Murasakibara seorang diri. Perhatian Murasakibara sedikit teralih saat sebuah bola basket berguling hingga di depan kakinya._

"_Maaf." Seorang anak laki-laki berlari mengambil bola basketnya yang tadi terlepas dari genggaman, Himuro. "Ini snackmu? Kenapa seperti habis diinjak?"_

_Murasakibara semakin menekuk bibirnya, orang asing tidak perlu ikut campur urusannya. Himuro tertawa melihat reaksi Murasakibara. Bocah berambut ungu itu sudah tidak peduli dengan anak lain yang masih berdiri di depannya, dia kembali menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lutut._

"_Ini." Himuro menyodorkan sebuah snack panjang berbungkus ungu. "Kaasan membelikanku tadi tapi aku kurang suka rasanya, kau boleh memakannya kalau suka."_

"_Untukku?" Tanya Murasakibara curiga, pengalaman yang diberikan kakak-kakaknya tentang snack pemberian tidak pernah menyenangkan. Selalu snack yang sudah melewati tanggal kadaluarsa atau dalam bentuk yang sudah tidak mungkin dimakan. "Masih bisa dimakan?"_

_Himuro memiringkan kepala bingung. "Tentu saja masih baru, kaasan baru saja membelinya."_

_Manik ungu Murasakibara mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan dari Himuro, senyum penuh maksud, mata berkilat licik, tanda apa pun, tapi yang dia lihat hanya mata kelabu bingung diikuti senyum tulus. Tanpa mengatakan 'terima kasih', Murasakibara mengambil snack yang diberikan._

"_Ahaha, kau ini aneh. Hei, mau bermain basket?" Ajak Himuro._

"_Hmm...boleh, aku masih ada waktu." Murasakibara menyetujui dan berdiri._

"_Whoa, kau lebih tinggi dari perkiraanku. Kau pernah bermain basket?"_

"_Aku sering bermain basket, Akachin dan lainnya sering mengajakku. Namamu?" Tanya Murasakibara yang sadar setelah mereka saling bertukar pembicaraan mereka belum mengatakan nama masing-masing._

"_Himuro Tatsuya, kau?"_

"_Murasakibara Atsushi."_

_Kedua anak laki-laki itu segera larut dalam permainan basket one-on-one di lapangan kecil yang sudah tidak digunakan. Berkali-kali Murasakibara berhasil menghalangi Himuro atau menepis lemparan bola tanpa harus meloncat. Bukannya merasa direndahkan, Himuro justru tertawa senang mendapat lawan sekuat Murasakibara._

"_Hee...jadi Murasakibara di sini." Sahut Aomine dengan Kise mengekor di belakang. "Dia boleh juga. Boleh kami ikut?"_

"_Boleh saja, lebih banyak lebih menarik." Himuro segera menyetujui._

* * *

Aomine hanya diam mengikuti Kise dari belakang yang memintanya menemani melihat tempat pemotretan setelah pembicaraan di tempat Murasakibara tadi selesai. Dari pembicaraan tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan masalah _Shinigami_ pada Murasakibara mengingat Akita wilayah _Genkei_ itu dan alasan lain yang lebih kuat. Mereka juga mengira Himuro yang menyerang pemilik _gem_ asli ada hubungannya dengan pencurian _gem_ karena selang waktu kejadian yang sangat dekat. Entah dia memang pelakunya atau masih ada yang lain, masih tidak ada bukti yang bisa mengaitkan. Sebenarnya rencana awal Aomine seusai pembicaraan bukan menemani Kise tapi karena Kuroko 'secara mendadak' memiliki urusan dengan Mayuzumi (ya...urusan mendadak, seperti tidak ada yang tahu saja dibalik sifat pendiam Mayuzumi dia terkenal sangat menjaga adiknya, dan perlu dicatat, 'menjaga' di sini dalam lingkup dia nyaris tidak mengizinkan siapa pun dekat dengan adiknya), tawaran dari Kise tidak ada salahnya diterima. Sudah lama juga dia tidak berbicara berdua dengan Kise di luar hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perburuan.

"Oi Kise, kau mendadak sakit gigi atau apa?" Sindir Aomine yang sepanjang perjalanan tidak mendengar ocehan Kise padahal dalam kondisi normal pemuda pirang itu pasti mengobrol tanpa henti tidak peduli lawan bicaranya sudah malas mendengar. Sejak mendengar siapa sosok _Shinigami, _Kise mendadak menjadi pendiam. Sedikit banyak Aomine paham kenapa masalah Murasakibara juga mempengaruhi Kise, karena Kise juga sama.

"Eh? Ah...maaf Aominecchi, hanya sedikit mengantuk." Dustanya dengan senyum palsu.

Mata Aomine berkilat kesal. Dia tidak suka melihat senyum Kise yang sekarang, memuakkan. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihat kebohonganmu." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah berbahaya.

Topeng ceria Kise runtuh dalam hitungan tak sampai satu detik setelah Aomine berkata seperti itu, menyisakan ekspresi terluka, ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah Kise tunjukkan secara sembarangan. Hanya sedikit orang yang Kise percayakan untuk melihat sisi lemahnya, bahkan Kuroko yang sering menjadi korban rengekannya tak selalu dia tunjukkan wajah menyedihkannya ini. Tapi Aomine berbeda. Aomine selalu bisa melihat kepalsuannya dan memaksanya menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

"Murasakicchi...akan baik-baik saja kan."

Perlahan Aomine melangkah mendekati Kise, tangannya terjulur hendak memegang rambut Kise, tapi di detik terakhir ternyata sebah jitakan dilayangkan. Senyum usil terkembang lebar menghias bibir Aomine.

"_Itee..._Aominecchi! Tadi itu sakit!" Setitik airmata menggenang di sudut mata Kise sedangkan tangannya mengusap bagian yang dipukul, Aomine menggunakan tenaga lebih dari yang diperlukan sewaktu menjitaknya.

"Hukuman untukmu. Jangan anggap lemah Murasakibara, dia kuat...kau juga."

Hanya sepersekian detik ada kekagetan di wajah Kise yang segera digantikan senyum lemah. "Aku kadang masih menyesalinya, Aominecchi. Apa benar tidak ada cara lain menolong _kaasan_ saat itu."

"Kalau ada _Madoushi_ tidak perlu dimusuhi, bodoh." Aomine berguman setengah kesal. Kise masih saja tidak bisa melepaskan masa lalu, kalau seperti ini kapan dia bisa mendapat kesempatan. Dengan diliputi rasa kesal, dia mempercepat langkah meninggalkan Kise di belakangnya.

"Aominecchi, tunggu."

Dan Aomine memang berhenti, mendadak, tidak peduli Kise mengejar di belakang. Wajah Kise menabrak punggung Aomine cukup keras hingga hidung model pirang itu terasa sakit.

"Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise bingung dan belum habis rasa bingungnya dia sudah melihat Aomine berlari secepat mungkin menuju jembatan di depan mereka. Alasan dari sikap ini baru Kise mengerti sasat Aomine berhasil menangkap seorang wanita yang akan menjatuhkan diri dari jembatan, terlambat sedikit saja dan wanita itu akan benar-benar tak tertolong. Sungai di bawah jembatan itu masih deras dan dingin meski sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi.

"Aominecchi!" Seru Kise panik seraya menghampiri kedua orang itu.

Aomine mengerang sakit memegangi sisi badannya yang terasa paling sakit saat membentur rangka jembatan sewaktu menyelamatkan wanita tadi. Dirasanya tidak ada luka parah selain memar yang pasti akan muncul dalam beberapa jam lagi sehingga dia bisa meyakinkan Kise bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, sudah berapa kali tulangnya patah atau kulitnya dijahit (seharusnya, jika tidak disembuhkan Momoi) karena ulah _Menreiki_ atau _Hougyoku Juu_. Memar sama sekali bukan masalah besar.

"Kau membuatku takut!" Marah Kise sekaligus cemas.

"Maaf..." Aomine separuh tertawa dan mengerinyit sakit. Pandangannya beralih dari Kise menuju wanita yang ditolongnya tadi, masih tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada luka luar terlihat berarti mereka bisa menghilangkan kecemasan pingsan akibat luka, kemungkinan yang terbesar adalah akibat shock.

"_Nee_, apa perlu memanggil Momocchi?" Saran Kise.

"Tidak perlu, Satsuki juga tidak bisa menggunakan perpindahan _ryuumyaku_ terlalu lama." Tolak Aomine cepat. "Lihat, dia mulai sadar."

Kebingungan menjadi reaksi pertama wanita itu saat sadar, dia menoleh kanan-kiri, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa dia bisa di posisi sekarang. Begitu semua sudah kembali ke ingatannya, ekspresi horor memenuhi wajahnya. Dia kembali akan menjatuhkan diri di jembatan jika Aomine tidak segera menahan.

"Lepas! Apa aku terlihat butuh bantuan! Aku muak dengan semuanya! Orang itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan janjinya! Aku tidak mau lagi di dunia ini!" Wanita itu terus meracau tentang kebenciannya dan terus meronta, membuat Aomine kewalahan menahannya. Semula hanya luapan kebencian tapi perlahan aura hitam merambat keluar dari wanita itu. Mata Kise dan Aomine yang terbelalak menjadi tanda jelas apa yang terjadi bukan hal bagus.

"Nyonya, tenang!" Aomine memperkuat genggamannya menyamai rontaan wanita itu yang semakin kuat walau percuma, wanita itu terus saja mengamuk dan meneriakkan bagaimana dia dikhianati seseorang dan memilih mati, semakin dia histeris semakin kuat juga aura hitam yang keluar. "Tch. Kise!" Aomine menolehkan kepala ke tempat Kise berdiri di belakangnya.

Aura hitam itu sampai pada puncaknya diikuti ledakan kekuatan, mementalkan Aomine hingga tepi jembatan yang lain. Wanita yang ditolong Aomine kembali tak sadarkan diri tapi bukan itu pokok permasalahan kali ini. Aura hitam yang sejak tadi muncul sekarang mulai berkumpul menunjukkan wujud aslinya, sosok bayangan hitam padat, topeng kayu yang menjadi 'wajah', sebuah _Menreiki _lahir.

Berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya, Aomine memaksa membuka mata yang masih memberi gambaran buram setelah sekali lagi membentur rangka baja tapi kali ini di kepala dan sampai melukainya. "Kise..."

Kise berdiri tak bergeming dari tempatnya sejak tadi, kepala tertunduk sampai tak bisa ditebak seperti apa sorot mata di balik rambut pirang itu. Tangannya dikepalkan erat dan akhirnya kedua manik keemasan itu terlihat. Keseriusan penuh terpancar di sana.

"Kiyogiku." Gumannya dengan suara berat. "Hentikan pergerakan _Menreiki_."

Enam pilar listrik mengelilingi _Menreiki_ yang akan melarikan diri. Insting pertama makhluk itu mencari celah keluar tapi keenam pilar itu tidak mengizinkannya, mereka terus berputar dan melontarkan listrik antar tiang. Di tempatnya, Kise masih diam matanya berganti antara _Menreiki_ dan wanita sumber _Menreiki_, dia menghela nafas panjang. Gerak mulutnya mengungkapkan apa yang dia ucapkan tanpa suara, '_maaf_'.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki, Kise memutar tombak hitam dengan garis emas yang menjadi senjata dan berlari menuju _Menreiki_. Kise beruntung _Menreiki_ yang harus dia lawan merupakan _Menreiki_ yang baru saja muncul, insting bertahan hidup _Menreiki_ menguat seiring waktu, semakin lama _Menreiki_ dibiarkan hidup, akan semakin kuat dia, dan semakin tinggi harga topengnya. Dengan kondisi pergelangan kaki yang masih belum pulih akan sulit bagi Kise mengalahkan _Menreiki_ agresif tapi dari pelatihan dan pengalaman dia juga tahu tidak boleh meremehkan lawan meski _Menreiki_ yang baru lahir sekalipun, apalagi yang tengah dikurungnya ini mulai menunjukkan agresi sampai berani melukai diri sendiri untuk menerobos pilar listrik.

Kise memukul aspal dengan ujung tombaknya, mengalirkan listrik yang lebih besar hingga gerakan _Menreiki_ itu terhenti beberapa saat. Dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai Aomine dia menyerang _Menreiki_ itu sambil terus bergerak, tak menyerang dari satu tempat, menghindari serangan balasan _Menreiki_ yang bisa pulih sewaktu-waktu. Kise juga mengalirkan listrik di tiap tusukan, memperpanjang waktu pulih _Menreiki_ dari sengatan listrik. Hanya dalam kurang dari dua menit _Menreiki _itu sudah tidak mampu bergerak, terlalu lemah setelah disengat berkali-kali, dan hanya butuh satu tusukan terakhir tepat di topeng untuk mengakhirinya.

"Ryouta." Panggil Kiyogiku cemas karena meski lawannya sudah lenyap ekspresi serius tetap menghias wajah Kise.

Kise tak membalas, dia mengambil topeng kayu sisa _Menreiki_ tanpa mengucapakan apa pun, hanya menatap topeng yang sudah separuh retak itu.

"Aominecchi, untuk Youseika atau Kiyogiku?" Kise akhirnya mengeluarkan suara walau tanpa keceriaan.

Aomine perlahan berdiri, kepalanya sudah tak berputar-putar lagi, dan rasa sakitnya bisa dia tahan. "Tentu saja kau. Kau yang mengalahkannya." Ucapnya, menyeka darah dari kelopak mata kirinya.

Kise tak berbicara lagi, hanya menyodorkan topeng itu ke dekat antingnya yang 'dimakan' oleh siluet kepala serigala dari dalam _gem_ dan kembali berdiri tak bergeming. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan reaksi sewaktu Aomine melewatinya dan menepuk kepalanya. Aomine berlutut memeriksa wanita yang memunculkan _Menreiki_ tadi.

"Nyonya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aomine menggoyang pelan bahu wanita yang mulai membuka mata itu. Lagi dia melihat sekeliling penuh kebingungan tapi kali ini benar-benar hanya kebingungan yang ditunjukkan, tidak ada reaksi lain.

"Ano...apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya wanita itu tenang, jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya yang penuh emosi.

Aomine menggaruk pipi, sekarang dia yang bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Err...yah...apa anda baru saja ditinggalkan seseorang?"

"Huh? Ditinggal seseorang? Tidak." Jawabnya yang bertentangan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

"Sebaiknya lain kali anda hati-hati, tadi hampir saja anda diserang _Menreiki_."

"Ah, begitu. Terima kasih sudah menolong dan maaf merepotkan." Wanita itu membungkukkan badan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise.

"Aominecchi." Panggil Kise lirih yang segera dijawab dengan guman dari Aomine. "Dengan ini wanita tadi merasa lebih baik kan...dia tidak perlu mengingat hal menyakitkan kan...sama seperti _kaasan_."

Kise tidak menangis tapi suaranya jelas dipenuhi kesedihan dan penyesalan, tangannya terus dikepalkan hingga terasa sakit yang diabaikan, yang dia pedulikan hanya kenangan yang terputar di kepala, bahkan saat Aomine memberikan tepukan pelan di bahunya tetap tidak dipedulikan.

_Menreiki_ adalah perwujudan emosi manusia yang meluap hingga akhirnya keluar dari manusia tersebut. Sementara di sisi lain emosi dan ingatan adalah dua hal yang berkaitan erat, jika seseorang mengingat hal menyenangkan dia akan tersenyum, jika seseorang mengingat hal menyedihkan dia bisa menangis, akan susah bagi manusia untuk memisahkan ingatan dan emosi. Saat sebuah _Menreiki_ lahir, emosi yang semula terhubung dengan rantai kuat berubah menjadi hanya sebatas sehelai rambut, sangat rapuh. Saat ikatan yang sudah rapuh itu terputus, _Menreiki_ yang menjadi sumber emosi itu lenyap, akan muncul ketidaksinambungan antara memori yang masih berada di kepala dengan emosi yang sudah lenyap.

Jika _Menreiki _tersebut sudah terpisah lama atau memang sudah merelakan perasaannya, orang tersebut akan kehilangan memori secara bertahap dan sesekali bisa memanggil ingatan itu tanpa emosi terikat. Tapi itu kondisi terbaik sedangkan dalam beberapa kasus yang 'buruk' hancurnya _Menreiki _akan menyebabkan kekacauan pada memori manusia karena ketiadaan emosi pada sebuah memori tertentu akan memicu sistem pada manusia untuk melupakan ingatan itu. Sistem akan menganggap 'kenapa ingatan ini masih dianggap penting sementara tidak ada emosi yang terikat' dan melakukan penghapusan total saat itu juga, tidak secara bertahap. Kasus ini muncul saat _Menreiki_ lahir dalam kondisi seseorang tengah histeris atau benar-benar dikuasai emosi dan orang tersebut masih belum pulih dari luapan emosinya sendiri lalu _Menreiki_ berisi emosinya dihancurkan, kehilangan emosi yang terlalu mendadak.

Ada yang mengatakan untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang sudah 'hilang' orang tersebut harus mengalami emosi yang sama dengan orang atau kondisi yang menjadi sumber ingatan yang sama, tapi hanya sedikit sekali orang yang pernah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dengan cara ini, mayoritas orang-orang lebih memilih tidak ingin mengingat kembali, merasa ingatan yang sudah hilang itu hanya ingatan menyakitkan.

Banyak _Madoushi_ yang harus mendapat pengalaman pahit saat mereka harus melihat langsung bagaimana mereka 'memutus' ingatan seseorang dan Kise salah satunya. Kise, dengan mata kepala sendiri melihat bagaimana sebuah _Menreiki_ berasal dari ibunya muncul dan dengan tangan sendiri dia menghancurkan _Menreiki_ itu, sebagai akibatnya ibunya tak pernah mengingat memiliki putra, tidak lagi menganggap Kise Ryouta sebagai anaknya.

"_Menreiki_ _kaasan_..._Menreiki_ yang pertama kuhancurkan...apa yang _kaasan_ ucapkan setelah sadar, 'siapa'. Ryouta menjadi nama asing baginya...aku tidak lagi ada di ingatannya." Kise berbalik menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Aomine, memaksakan sebuah senyum diantara suara pedihnya. "_Kaasan_ bukan _Madoushi_...dia juga bukan istri pertama _tousa_n. Banyak yang menentang pernikahan mereka karena _kaasan_ hanya manusia biasa. Saat aku lahir dan terpilih memegang _Raimei no Kizuishou_ banyak suara tidak menyenangkan yang harus didapat _kaasan_...semakin lama _kaasan_ tidak tahan dengan suara-suara itu hingga akhirnya semua beban itu meluap...memunculkan _Menreiki_ tepat di depanku."

Ini sudah kesekian kali Aomine mendengar cerita Kise dan selalu dia hanya bisa memberikan reaksi sama, diam dengan satu tangan diletakkan pada bahu Kise. Apa yang dia alami tidak seberat Kise. Kedua orangtua Aomine _Madoushi_, Momoi teman masa kecilnya sekaligus adiknya juga _Madoushi_, apa yang menimpa Kise tidak akan dia alami. Dia memang pernah melihat bagaimana saat kecil Momoi hampir kehilangan nyawanya akibat serangan lima _Menreiki_ sementara dia saat itu terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi lima sekaligus, kejadian itu membuatnya menyalahkan diri sampai menutup diri dari bantuan sekelilingnya, justru menganggap bantuan sebagai gangguan. Saat kejadian sama terulang kedua kalinya menimpa Kuroko, dia semakin mengunci diri dan membiarkan ego menguasainya. Mungkin jika Kuroko tidak segera 'memukul kepalanya' dan menyadarkan tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan pemikiran yang hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri, dia akan semakin menjauh setelah ketiga kalinya terulang menimpa Kise. Tapi hanya itu saja yang menimpanya, dia 'hanya' melihat bagaimana kelemahannya, kesombongannya, nyaris mengorbankan nyawa-nyawa orang yang berarti baginya. Kondisi yang masih bisa diperbaiki apalagi orang-orang itu tidak pernah menyalahkan Aomine, mereka justru merasa sedih saat Aomine menjauh dari mereka.

Sementara yang menimpa Kise hampir tidak bisa 'diperbaiki'. Demi melakukan kewajiban sebagai _Madoushi_ terlebih pemegang _gem_ kuno, dia harus menghilangkan sosok 'ibu' dengan tangannya sendiri di masa dia masih membutuhkannya. Kesedihannya dia tutupi dengan terus bersikap ceria dan memberikan senyum. Sewaktu dia dipanggil untuk menjadi model setelah formulir yang dikirim kakak-kakaknya lolos seleksi dengan segera dia menerima, baginya itu kesempatan untuk semakin menyibukkan diri. Tidak, Kise tidak selalu berpura-pura ceria atau tersenyum palsu, salah satu sifat dasarnya memang kekanakan sehingga mudah baginya untuk mengekspresikan diri (dengan cara yang kadang membuat orang tidak habis pikir), tapi jika kondisi mulai buruk baginya, Kise tetap memaksakan senyum. Profesinya sebagai model semakin memudahkannya hingga banyak mata yang bisa dia tipu.

Selain itu senyum palsu Kise sangat berguna untuk 'menjauhkan' dia dari interaksi yang terlalu dekat. Kise ramah dan sering terlihat seperti bocah, dia juga model, mendapat pernyataan cinta sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, mulai dari hanya sebatas bercanda hingga serius. Jika ingin, mudah bagi Kise untuk mendapatkan perempuan, tapi yang dia lakukan justru sebaliknya, dia menolak semua pernyataan. Trauma yang diterima saat melenyapkan _Menreiki_ ibunya yang berisi semua perasaan tentang dirinya membuat Kise tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun, dia takut harus menghapus keberadaannya dari orang yang sudah dia anggap penting sekali lagi. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi rasa sakit itu kembali.

"Kalau saja _Madoushi_ juga bisa memunculkan _Menreiki_..." Guman Kise.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, _Madoushi _memiliki aliran energi yang berbeda dari manusia biasa, tidak mungkin kita bisa memunculkan _Menreiki_." Genggaman Aomine di pundak Kise mengerat. "Kise..._Madoushi _tidak tidak akan bisa memunculkan _Menreiki_...aku..."

Kise meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut Aomine, tidak mengizinkan kata-kata itu dilanjutkan. "Tidak sekarang Aominecchi."

"Dan mudah menyerah bukan sifatku." Ucap Aomine setelah Kise menurunkan tangannya.

"Semoga beruntung." Kise melemparkan senyum lebar menggoda.

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

**Translation:**

_Raimei no Kizuishou _(雷鳴の黄水晶) : Rumbling Thunder Citrine

(sebenarnya Topaz memang lebih cocok untuk Kise tapi ada satu masalah, bahasa Jepang untuk Topaz 'Kougyoku', homofon dengan Ruby dan Kougyoku lebih familiar dikaitkan untuk Ruby jadi saya rubah ke Citrine)

**A/N:**

kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa _Madoushi_ tidak bisa memunculkan _Menreiki_, aliran energi _Madoushi_ berbeda dari manusia biasa, itu alasan mereka tidak bisa memunculkan _Menreiki_ meski emosi mereka sudah memuncak. Tentang konsep energi _Menreiki_ yang berbeda dari manusia biasa akan dijelaskan nanti bersamaan dengan penjelasan lain.

sedikit teaser, untuk menjadi _Madoushi_ ada 2 cara, secara keturunan dan modifikasi aliran energi. lebih rinci harap tunggu tanggal mainnya *lari cepat*

Soal Himuro dan Murasakibara...hmm...untuk sekarang saya cuma bisa bilang ini, hi-mi-tsu ;) *dilempar panci* hintnya sudah ada di chap ini kok *kabur lagi*

untuk yang penasaran senjata Aomine dan Kise, silahkan lihat di profil (ya, untuk Ao memang terlambat, saya lupa, gomennasai v.v )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

******gem name mostly taken from My-Otome (belongs to Sunrise studio)**

******Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)**

******dan akhirnya Underworld Demon King muncul juga di chap ini *dilempar gunting***

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak." Pegawai minimarket membungkukkan badan saat pengunjungnya malam itu keluar toko membawa sekantong penuh belanjaan yang berisi _snack, snack, _dan sekali lagi _snack_. Murasakibara tidak menunggu sampai tiba di rumah untuk membuka bungkus pertama berisi keripik kentang.

"Besok kembali ke asrama...membosankan." Dia berguman pada diri sendiri.

Tidak peduli sebagai _Genkei_, Murasakibara tidak mendapat pengecualian mengenai peraturan Yosen yang mewajibkan seluruh muridnya harus tinggal di asrama, satu-satunya keringanan yang dia dapat hanya jam malam yang lebih lama dari murid _Madoushi_ lain. Kembali ke asrama berarti dia harus mengurangi jatah _snack_ yang dia makan, tidak seperti saat di rumah di mana para pelayan membawakan _snack_ sesuai dengan perintahnya, belum lagi perbedaan rasa (Murasakibara, sebaiknya berhenti membandingkan rasa _anmitsu_ yang dibuat dari bahan-bahan pilihan dengan _Maiubo_ yang satu kotaknya bisa kau dapat murah di minimarket). Kenapa dulu dia memilih Yosen...ah, tunggu, dia tahu alasannya, orang itu yang menyuruhnya memilih Yosen karena jika salah satu _Genkei_ berada di sekolah Kristiani akan mempermudah hubungan dengan Asosiasi Gereja. Entah kenapa hanya Murasakibara saja yang saat usul itu tercetus belum memilih sekolah sehingga dialah yang harus melakukan, dan pilihan jatuh pada Yosen, keluarganya memiliki rumah kedua di Akita, selain itu sistem pendidikan Yosen juga termasuk unggulan. Hanya sistem asrama saja yang sempat membuatnya berat hati, dia memang bisa mengunjungi rumah tiap akhir minggu, tapi sebagai penyuka _snack_, seminggu sekali tidak akan cukup.

"Ah..." Langkah Murasakibara berhenti saat melihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku didepannya. "Murochin."

Himuro yang merasa dipanggil menoleh diikuti wajah bingung, 'Murochin' bukan panggilan yang biasa dia dengar. "Murasakibara Atsushi, kalau aku tidak salah mengingat." Ucapnya saat tahu yang memanggilnya tak lain _Genkei_ yang beberapa waktu lalu dia hadapi. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Menyerangku?"

Murasakibara menggeleng. "Murochin tidak mengincar siapa pun sekarang, aku tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga menyerangmu."

"Tapi kau sendiri mengatakan ada yang menyuruhmu menyelesaikan masalah _Shinigami_."

"Mm...Akachin memang menyuruhku tapi dia tidak memberi batas waktu, dia juga tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang berbicara dengan _Shinigami_."

Memang benar, jika ada yang melihat pertarungan kemarin, melihat sekarang mereka berjalan bersisian sekarang, berbicara normal (dengan topik yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal tapi mereka justru berbicara seolah membahas topik ringan seperti sekolah), tanpa ada tanda-tanda agresi satu sama lain, siapa pun orang itu pasti akan menaikkan alis heran.

"Itu terdengar seperti mencari celah dalam perintah tapi tidak masalah, ini menguntungkanku. Apa bisa tidak memanggilku _Shinigami_? Aku terdengar kejam."

"Bukannya yang dilakukan Murochin sendiri termasuk kejam? Menyerang pemegang _gem_ asli dan merampasnya. Pemerintah tidak akan diam kalau Murochin terus melakukannya. Murochin juga bisa dicurigai sebagai dalang pencurian _gem_." Murasakibara melirik dari sudut mata seperti apa reaksi Himuro saat dia menyinggung ini.

"Aku memiliki alasanku sendiri." Suara Himuro turun beberapa tingkat dengan kepala tak lagi menatap lurus ke jalan. "_Genkei_ sepertimu tidak akan tahu...jurang antara jenius dengan usaha keras dan bakat yang dibawa sejak lahir. Aku mengagumi kalian, dilahirkan sebagai _Madoushi_ dan memiliki bakat, tapi melihat jurang yang tidak akan bisa dilewati itu menyesakkan...dan kalau dengan _gem_ ini aku bisa melewatinya..."

Secara serempak langkah keduanya berhenti mendadak, Murasakibara memunculkan rantai sementara Himuro membuat es tebal untuk menutupi sisi atas mereka karena hanya dalam sepersekian detik setelah mereka melindungi diri, dua petir menghantam tepat di atas kepala. Es yang dibuat Himuro hancur berkeping-keping sedangkan rantai Murasakibara dialiri muatan listrik besar hingga mengeluarkan suara seperti mendesis. Suara tepuk tangan pelan semakin menjelaskan petir tadi bukan terbentuk alami melainkan ulah _Madoushi_.

"Hebat, hebat." 'Pujian' itu terlontar dari suara di seberang jalan, berasal dari pemuda berambut abu-abu muda berantakan, angin meniupkan bagian rambutnya yang panjang yang diikat dengan pita hitam. "Atau memang aku yang tidak memberikan kekuatan lebih sampai tidak ada yang terluka." Seringai licik di bibirnya melebar.

"Kenapa kemari, Haizaki?" Tanya Himuro yang masih geram dengan serangan yang diberikan Haizaki tadi. Terlambat menyadari sedikit saja dia yakin petir tadi akan mengenainya, Haizaki serius menyerangnya sama seperti dia menyerang Murasakibara. "Sampai saat ini urusanmu bukan denganku atau _Genkei_."

Haizaki tergelak tawa sebagai jawaban pertamanya, seakan dia baru saja mendengar pertanyaan bodoh. "Aku tahu. Secara kebetulan apa yang harus kulakukan berada di Akita, secara kebetulan bertemu kalian, dan secara 'tidak sengaja' aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian, tidak buruk, itu penilaianku. Tapi Himuro, apa sekarang waktunya berbicara akrab dengan Atsushi?" Haizaki melayangkan tatapan tidak setujunya pada Murasakibara. "Kau mau mereka tidak lagi menyediakan..."

"Haizaki." Himuro memotong, memberi isyarat Murasakibara mendengar semua percakapan mereka, dan lebih dari ini akan berbahaya.

"Baik, aku diam." Haizaki mengangkat kedua tangan. "Sebagai hadiah perpisahan...apa kalian bisa menahan petir-petir yang cantik ini." Dia kembali menyeringai sebelum puluhan petir menghantam tempat itu. Orang-orang dalam radius beberapa puluh meter harus menutup telinga dari suara yang menulikan ini.

"Dia gila." Komentar Himuro setelah tak ada lagi petir yang menyerang mereka, menyingkirkan serpihan butiran balok es yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping dari badannya. Di seberang jalan sudah tidak ada lagi sosok Haizaki yang menyeringai licik penuh rasa puas, entah kemana pemuda itu sekarang. Kilatan cahaya dari puluhan petir sempat membutakan penglihatannya beberapa saat.

"Haizaki memang tidak pernah bisa dikendalikan sampai Akachin harus bersikap kejam saat masih di pelatihan, ah...tapi dia hanya mau mendengar satu orang." Balas Murasakibara. "Murochin mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya termasuk pembicaraan tadi dan sejak tadi ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa memanggilku Murochin?"

"Tidak masalah kan."

Himuro tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana sederhananya cara berpikir Murasakibara. Kalau dia ingin memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel 'chin' maka dilakukan, tidak perlu menunggu persetujuan, seperti anak kecil. Menghadapi orang seperti ini bisa merepotkan tapi Himuro justru melihat dalam sudut berbeda. Dalam sekelebat sebuah gambaran buram muncul di benaknya, lapangan basket tempat biasa dia bermain sebelum pindah ke Amerika dan dia bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil lain yang tidak bisa ingat wajahnya. Aneh, sejauh yang dia ingat, dia juga tidak pernah bermain hingga matahari hampir terbenam. Dia selalu bermain hingga sore dan...dan...setelah itu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia merasa untuk beberapa bulan memiliki aktivitas lain setelah bermain dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya tapi anehnya sama sekali tidak bisa dia ingat, seakan ingatan itu lenyap begitu saja. Apa mungkin...

* * *

"Haizaki menyerang Murasakibara!" Teriakan itu dikeluarkan begitu saja oleh Aomine tanpa sadar seluruh pengunjung kedai _fast food_ menatapnya.

Kuroko sendiri yang duduk di meja sama tidak memberikan reaksi, tidak akan banyak yang sadar dia duduk di sana dengan hawa keberadaan tipisnya, dia terus menyesap vanilla _milkshake_ sampai Aomine sadar dia sudah membuat sedikit kehebohan dan duduk kembali.

"Tetsu, kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Haizaki sudah dicoret dari daftar _Madoushi_, tidak mungkin dia bisa mendapat _gem_." Tanya Aomine kali ini dengan nada lebih pelan.

Kuroko meletakkan gelas minumannya. "Aku tahu itu tapi Murasakibara-kun mengatakan sendiri Haizaki menyerangnya dengan petir. Kupikir Aomine-kun sudah tahu tentang hal ini karena sudah beberapa hari."

"Tidak. Murasakibara tidak mengatakan apa pun sejak terakhir bertemu di rumahnya." Aomine memasukkan satu gigitan besar _teriyaki burger_ ke mulutnya. Dia tidak mengira tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kuroko di Maji Burger akan memberinya berita tidak menyenangkan. Dia hanya berencana menghabiskan beberapa _burger_ dan pulang, bukan membahas pengacau yang sering membuatnya naik darah.

"Begitu..." Guman Kuroko, menghabiskan sisa vanilla _milkshake_ di gelas. Dia tidak segera beranjak meski sudah tidak ada isi di dalam gelasnya.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Aomine.

"Midorima-kun ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang _Hougyoku Juu_ yang dia temui kemarin."

"Midorima? Tidak biasanya. Kalian tidak terlalu akrab."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk meminta bantuan Kuroko." Ucap Midorima yang sudah berdiri di sebelah meja sambil meletakkan sebuah _gem_ yang dilumuri darah yang sudah mengering. "Kau sendiri kenapa di sini, Aomine."

"Hah? Memangnya tidak boleh aku membeli makan di sini, lagipula hanya kebetulan aku bertemu Tetsu." Aomine membuka _burger _keduanya. "Disegel? Apa _Hogyoku Juu _di dalamnya sekuat itu?" Komentarnya, melirik _gem_ yang diletakkan Midorima tadi.

"Hanya kelas B tapi ada yang aneh pada _ryuumyaku_ di dalamnya." Balas Midorima.

Kuroko tidak butuh penjelasan lebih jauh, dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Midorima darinya, memeriksa _ryuumyaku_ dari _gem_. Dia tidak ingin sombong tapi memang kenyataannya kelima _Genkei_ selalu mengatakan dia terbaik kedua untuk urusan _ryuumyaku_ tapi sebenarnya ketelitian dia mengamati _ryuumyaku_ bukan karena bakat, dia hanya selalu mendengarkan dari yang terbaik dalam bidang ini. Dihapusnya sedikit darah dari _gem_ dan mendadak _gem_ itu mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan. _Gem _itu terjatuh dari tangan Kuroko yang mengerinyit sakit dan sekarang bergemeretak kuat di atas meja. Midorima bregerak cepat menggunakan darahnya untuk menyegel ulang _gem_.

"Apa...tadi?" Aomine terbelalak kaget sampai tidak sadar sudah menjatuhkan makanannya. "Oi Midorima, tadi bukan elemen kegelapan kan."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Bukan." Jawab Kuroko, masih memegangi tangannya yang terasa sakit, bahkan ada noda hitam muncul di jari telunjuknya. "_Ryuumyaku_ di dalam _gem_ itu tidak wajar, rusak, tapi aku tidak tahu secara rinci apa penyebabnya." Dia juga menambahkan tangannya tidak apa-apa, mungkin terkena sedikit efek dari _gem_ saat Midorima memberi tatapan khawatir.

Sebuah umpatan kasar dikeluarkan Aomine. "Pertama _gem_ hilang, lalu _Shinigami_, sekarang ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Aku bersumpah sejak pencurian keadaan semakin buruk." Dia menyandarkan badan ke sandaran kursi. "Hmm? Midorima, pacarmu sedang berbicara dengan perempuan." Aomine menunjuk dengan kepala seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas sepeda disambung dengan gerobak berbicara dengan perempuan lebih muda berambut hijau.

"Takao bukan pacarku, jangan bicara sembarangan." Bantah Midorima tapi gerak tubuhnya justru mengatakan dia gugup menutupi sesuatu. Aomine terkekeh geli, sudah lama dia tidak melihat reaksi Midorima yang ini.

"Tidak cemburu? Dia tipe yang mudah menarik perhatian perempuan, bisa saja dia menyukai salah satu yang mendekatinya." Aomine masih melanjutkan.

"Sudah kubilang dia bu..." Ucapan Midorima terhenti begitu dia menangkap jelas sosok perempuan yang tengah berbicara dengan 'temannya'. Dia dan perempuan itu bertemu pandang tapi perempuan itu dengan cepat membuang muka seakan sudah melihat hal memuakkan. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada Takao perempuan itu pun pergi.

"Kau masih dibencinya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tidak mungkin dimaafkan." Jawab Midorima lemah. "Akan kuminta pusat memeriksa _gem_ ini. Kuberitahu jika ada hal lain." Dia memasukkan _gem_ tersegel itu ke dalam saku dan beranjak pergi tapi di depan pintu dia justru menghela nafas panjang. Seperti yang dikatakan Aomine terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dan terlalu sedikit yang mereka ketahui, semua ini membuat kepalanya pusing, dia tidak tahu harus melangkah ke mana untuk menyelesaikan semua keanehan ini.

"Bagaimana Shin-chan? Penyebab _Hougyoku Juu_ semalam sangat brutal." Pertanyaan itu mengembalikan fokus Midorima dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Ada yang tidak wajar pada _ryuumyaku_nya, hanya itu yang Kuroko tahu."

"Hee...tapi dia hebat juga bisa tahu dalam waktu sebentar. Sesuai yang diharapkan dari kesayangan ketua kalian." Komentar Takao, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pegangan sepeda.

"Secara resmi tidak ada pemimpin di antara _Genkei_, tapi untuk saat ini kami memang menganggapnya ketua, dia di level berbeda bahkan untuk ukuran _Genkei_ sekalipun. Lalu, apa yang adikku katakan?"

"Dia hanya memberitahu pulang terlambat karena ada urusan dan baterai ponselnya habis sehingga tidak bisa memberitahu ibumu. Padahal aku sudah meminta untuk mengatakan langsung padamu tapi..." Takao hanya meneruskan dengan mengangkat bahu lalu mulai mengayuh pedal.

"Dia mengatakan membayangkan berbicara denganku saja sudah membuatnya muak." Midorima membuka suara setelah sepeda berjalan beberapa ratus meter dari tempat semula.

Takao menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala. "Yah...kurang lebih seperti itu. Sebenarnya kenapa adikmu sampai semarah itu? Kau hanya melakukan kewajibanmu kan, menghancurkan _Menreiki_."

"Mana ada yang tidak marah saat kau sudah memohon agar tidak menghancurkan _Menreiki_ sehabatmu tapi kakakmu tetap menghancurkan _Menreiki_ itu tanpa memberi waktu agar sahabatmu pulih, karena itu sahabatmu tidak bisa lagi mengingat orang yang disukainya."

"Ah...karena itu adikmu mengatakan kakaknya orang yang besar kepala karena dipilih _Shin'en no Hisui_, tidak memiliki hati dan hanya mementingkan kewajiban tanpa memahami perasaan yang lain. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan kalian para _Genkei_, dikutuk? Kau dibenci adikmu sendiri, Murasakibara dibenci kakak-kakaknya, Aomine beberapa kali nyaris kehilangan orang yang disayangi, dan Kise harus kehilangan sosok ibu." Dan jika ada yang bertanya darimana Takao tahu tentang masa lalu para _Genkei_, silahkan menyalahkan Midorima yang tidak tahan segala bujuk rayu pemuda yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"Kami tidak dikutuk lagipula yang kami alami tidak sebanding dengannya." Bantah Midorima.

"Dia? Oh..." Takao segera teringat orang yang dimaksud. "Aku masih tidak percaya ada seseorang yang bisa bertahan dengan semua itu."

"Itu kenyataannya."

"Hmm...Shin-chan benar-benar dekat dengan sesama _Genkei _ya, pantas adikmu tadi juga mengatakan kau curang."

Midorima mengerinyit bingung. "Curang?"

"Shin-chan hanya berteman dengan sesama _Madoushi_, tapi aku menyangkal itu. Shin-chan hanya susah didekati saja, secara ajaib hanya sesama _Genkei_ yang bisa tahan denganmu." Takao menyeringai usil yang segera dibalas tatapan tidak setuju Midorima. "Hanya bercanda, tidak usah marah Shin-chan. _Senpai_ di klub juga mulai bisa mengerti jalan pikirmu dan mereka bukan _Madoushi_. Tapi...ucapan terakhir adikmu harus kuakui benar."

Hanya butuh tatapan tanda tanya Midorima agar Takao segera melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau Shin-chan lebih memilih _Madoushi_ sebagai 'orang yang paling dekat' agar adikmu tidak bisa menghancurkan _Menreiki_ orang itu...atau harus kuganti dengan aku?" Seringai usil Takao melebar terlebih Midorima sukses dibuatnya salah tingkah.

"Diam Takao!" Akhirnya hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Midorima dan semakin membuat Takao tertawa puas.

* * *

"Aomine-kun tidak perlu sampai mengantarku pulang." Yang walaupun Kuroko mengatakan itu, dia tidak menolak Aomine berjalan di sampingnya sekarang sepulang dari Maji Burger.

"Tidak masalah. Toko buku yang masih menjual _photobook _terakhir Mai-chan kudengar didekat rumahmu jadi sekalian saja."

"Aomine-kun masih saja suka membaca majalah seperti itu, apa Kise-kun tidak cemburu?"

"Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Kise!" Seru Aomine panik, kalau saja warna kulitnya tidak gelap rona merah di pipinya pasti terlihat sekarang. Tapi sayang sikap malunya ini hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum dia menjadi lebih serius. "Dia selalu menolakku, Tetsu, selalu. Apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja?" Dan balasan dari perkataan ini sebuah pukulan keras di perut dari Kuroko.

"Ouch! Tetsu! Jangan gunakan Ignite Pass padaku!" Aomine separuh mengerang dan berteriak sakit mendapat _pass_ andalan Kuroko di lapangan basket, yang seharusnya ditujukan pada bola bukan perut manusia.

Kuroko hanya memberikan wajah tanpa emosi dengan gelengan kepala, tidak ambil peduli kesakitan Aomine. "Aku tidak tahu Aomine-kun sebodoh ini. Aomine-kun sudah mengejar Kise-kun sejak 2 SMP dan akan menyerah begitu saja? Pikirkan perasaan Kise-kun. Yang Aomine-kun katakan tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar, Kise-kun tidak menolak, hanya menunda memberi jawaban. Dari semua orang kurasa Aomine-kun yang paling tahu kenapa Kise-kun seperti ini." Dia mengingatkan.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan suara pasrah. "Aku tahu...tapi sampai berapa kali harus kuingatkan aku _Madoushi_, memunculkan _Menreiki_ berisi ingatannya hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan."

"Mungkin..." Sesosok tubuh yang dilempar ke arah Aomine membuat pemuda itu hilang keseimbangan dan sangat terkejut. "sampai dia mati."

Baik Kuroko dan Aomine terbelalak tidak percaya melihat siapa sosok yang terbaring di tangan Aomine, Kise yang terluka parah, penuh dengan sayatan dengan baju robek di sana-sini, dan paling mengkhawatirkan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Mata Aomine menatap nyalang ke asal suara juga asal tubuh Kise dilemparkan, di atas atap gedung berlantai dua Haizaki duduk dengan santai.

"Jangan menatap seram seperti itu, Daiki." Ucapnya mengejek. "Yang kulakukan hanya melihat kemampuan Ryouta, dia tetap menyedihkan, aku merasa kasihan Kiyogiku memilih orang seperti dia."

"Aku lebih baik tidak memilih siapa pun selama seratus tahun daripada harus dipegang bocah tidak tahu diri sepertimu!" Marah Kiyogiku.

"Hoo, seram, seram, _Tsukaima _memarahiku, _Tsukaima _yang seharusnya dimiliki leluhurku dulu."

Kiyogiku mendecih. "Kalau sifat leluhurmu 'sebaik' dirimu aku tidak akan sudi memilihnya!"

"Kiyo..giku...jangan...berteriak...telingaku berdenging...sekarang..." Kata Kise susah payah bahkan untuk mempertahankan matanya tetap terbuka dan bicara sejenak.

Menggeram kesal, Aomine menyandarkan Kise di dinding celah antar dua bangunan sebelum memunculkan sepasang cakar besi di tangannya. "Kalau begitu diam saja. Akan kubuat Haizaki membayarnya."

"Whoops, aku juga ingin melihat kemampuanmu, Daiki, tapi sayang sekali..." Haizaki melemparkan sejumlah _gem_ yang berubah menjadi hewan buas begitu menyentuh tanah. "kali ini aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengamat, mereka lawanmu. Sebaiknya perhatikan sekelilingmu."

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih rinci untuk tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Haizaki di akhir. Kalau Aomine tidak mengawasi sekelilingnya mungkin saja Kise yang terluka parah dan Kuroko yang memang bukan spesialisasi pertarungan secara langsung ikut terluka. Kondisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan di pihak Aomine tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya." Sindir Haizaki.

Aomine masih ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Haizaki tapi segerombolan _Hougyoku Juu_ yang lepas kendali sudah menjadikannya sasaran. Detik itu juga Aomine menghindar ke udara, memberi isyarat pada Kuroko bersembunyi di tempat yang sama dengan Kise yang mendapat anggukan mengerti.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsu." Lanjutnya, menggunakan cakram Kuroko sebagai pijakan memudahkannya bergerak di udara. "Dan satu jatuh." Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya di udara untuk menjatuhkan _Hougyoku Juu_ berwujud elang dalam satu tebasan.

Berbagai penjara es dimunculkan Aomine, mengurangi jumlah _Hogyoku Juu _yang harus dihadapi sekalgus, tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu, meski sudah dikurangi sekarang dia harus menghadapi delapan, tiga dari yang sengaja tidak dikurung dan lima yang berhasil merusak penjara saat itu juga. Aomine merunduk cepat menghindar dari cakar yang akan melukainya dan bahkan di posisi tengah terjatuh, dia bisa memberi serangan balik pada _Hougyoku Juu_ yang tadi menyerangnya. Menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan, Aomine kembali berdiri dan mundur menjaga jarak. Decakan keluar dari bibirnya melihat dua _Hougyoku Juu_ berhasil membebaskan diri sementara dia belum bisa menyelesaikan delapan didepannya.

"Tetsu!" Jari telunjuknya membuat gerakan memutar. Kuroko sempat terkejut melihat isyarat yang diminta Aomine, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya, sejak kejadian yang membahayakan nyawa Kuroko.

Sebuah bola air muncul di atas Aomine dan satu per satu cakram Kuroko melewatinya, menyelubungi cakram itu dengan air. Cakram yang sudah dikelilingi bola air itu bergerak ke atas enam _Hougyoku Juu_ berbeda dan menjatuhkan airnya yang ternyata tidak hanya membuat basah, air itu berubah secara cepat menjadi es, membekukan _Hogyoku Juu_ yang menjadi target.

Kuroko tersenyum puas, ternyata walau sudah lama koordinasinya dengan Aomine tidak luntur. Ini salah satu kombinasi andalan yang mereka lakukan saat berburu di masa SMP, menggunakan cakram sebagai pembawa media air untuk membekukan musuh dalam sekejab. Sihir Aomine memiliki kekuatan destruktif yang besar tapi dia buruk dalam mengendalikan pergerakan objek sihirnya sehingga radius sihirnya terbatas, sementara itu Kuroko memiliki pengendalian pergerakan objek terbaik tapi sihirnya tidak terlalu kuat, memadukan kedua itu Kuroko menjadikan cakramnya sebagai perantara media sihir Aomine, memperluas radiusnya, air tadi salah satu contohnya.

Haizaki hanya terus menatap saat satu per satu _Hougyoku Juu _yang dia siapkan dihancurkan dengan reaksi datar, seakan kehilangan separuh hewan-hewan itu tidak masalah. Dia tertawa samar melihat Aomine yang mulai kehabisan nafas setelah menghancurkan tiga terakhir. Sihir yang besar membutuhkan energi yang besar.

"Mulai kelelahan Daiki? Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal kecil tadi, tidak penting, hanya khusus kali ini semua _Hogyoku Juu_ yang kubawa mengalami beberapa modifikasi dan salah satunya mereka memiliki penampung _ryuumyaku_ kedua."

"Ap..." Aomine merasa dia belum cukup mengambil nafas dan semua _Hougyoku Juu _yang sudah dia kalahkan bangkit kembali dengan kekuatan penuh sementara energinya hampir habis. Seakan memperparah kondisi, Kise mendadak berteriak kesakitan, dari telapak tangannya muncul noda hitam yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh. Teriakan kesakitan Kise semakin kencang seiring merambatnya noda itu.

"Hoo, jadi itu yang terjadi jika diberikan dari luar, tidak ada efek lain." Komentar Haizaki.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Kise!" Teriak Aomine, melemparkan pilar-pilar es menuju Haizaki yang dihalangi para _Hougyoku Juu_.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan membongkar kesenanganku semudah itu kan dan...sebaiknya awasi belakangmu."

Entah karena teriakan atau hal lain yang sekarang menjalar di tubuh Kise, para _Hougyoku Juu_ mulai mendekati tempat Kise dan Kuroko bersembunyi. Hanya mengandalkan enam cakram saja tentu tidak mungkin bisa memukul mundur tapi Kuroko terus berusaha menjauhkan para _Hougyoku Juu_ yang mengincar Kise yang terluka. Terus-menerus Kuroko memunculkan ulang jika ada cakramnya yang hancur akibat gigitan, cakaran, injakan, atau hal lain yang membuatnya rusak, tentu ini menguras energi Kuroko lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aomine sendiri berusaha membantu tapi langkahnya sudah dihentikan oleh dua _Hougyoku Juu_.

"Mereka...semakin kuat?" Aomine berguman saat mengambil pijakan di atas dinding menyadari kecepatan para _Hougyoku Juu _bertambah, bukan, kekuatan mereka sama, Aominelah yang semakin lemah setelah staminanya dikuras habis-habisan. Diarahkan pandangannya ke tempat Kuroko yang semakin terpojok. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu atau...Dan belum habis apa yang dipikirkan Aomine, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dibuat terperanjat saat Kuroko melepas _gem_ di antingnya.

"_Akatsuki Madoushi, Kuroko Tetsuya no naniyoite meijiru..._"

"Tetsu berhenti!"

"_...shi..._" Ucapan Kuroko memang terhenti tapi bukan karena teriakan Aomine, karena seekor rubah setinggi dua meter menyingkirkan semua _Hougyoku Juu_ yang menyerang Kuroko. Rubah itu berdiri anggun di depan Kuroko, kesembilan ekornya bergerak pelan, bulu putih menghias seluruh tubuh dengan tambahan warna emas di sekitar kaki dan di ujung kesembilan ekor, mata merahnya menatap Kuroko dengan _gem_ merah terletak di dahinya.

"Shakurenki." Bisik Kuroko, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok rubah dihadapannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tetsuya." Suara yang begitu anggun terdengar dari rubah yang dipanggil Shakurenki itu.

"Daiki, akan kuminta penjelasan setelah ini." Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut senada sama dengan mata Shakurenki berjalan mendekati sang rubah dan berhenti di depannya. Tidak salah jika dikatakan kehadiran sosok yang sekarang mengelus pelan kepala sang rubah berekor sembilan itu membuat Aomine pucat pasi hingga tidak berani bergerak seakan sudah terpaku kuat di tanah. "Aku hanya memintamu mengawasi selama satu bulan dan ternyata kau tidak bisa menjaga Tetsuyaku."

"Itu...bisa kujelaskan..." Ucap Aomine gugup dibawah tekanan sepasang mata berbeda warna merah-emas itu apalagi sekarang bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan senyum yang secara halus penuh ancaman.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Kuroko.

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

**Translate:**

_Shin'en no Hisui _(深淵の翡翠) : Abyssal Green Jadeite

_Akatsuki Madoushi, Kuroko Tetsuya no naniyoite meijiru..._ : I order you by the name Dawn Mage, Kuroko Tetsuya, ... (kalau ada kesalahan grammar di sini mohon diberitahu karena saya cuma ngandalkan pendengaran buat ini)

**A/N:**

kenapa saya ambil image Haizaki di Teiko, itu sepenuhnya masalah pribadi, rambut Haizaki jaman SMA itu gak banget =A= versi Teiko masih keliatan imutnya *gebuk2 meja* rambut Haizaki saya modifikasi dikit jadi silahkan bayangkan seperti Yukimura (Sengoku Basara) atau Nio (Prince of Tennis)

tentang sistem sekolah Yosen, saya gak tau bener2 dorm atau gak, tapi untuk Yosen itu Christian School itu canon, saya sendiri tahu ini waktu bongkar2 Tumblr dan logo sekolah Yosen juga menunjukkan. Sistem asrama sendiri sepertinya umum digunakan di Christian School jadi hampir semua doujin MuraHimu yang saya baca ambil set di asrama

dan kenapa waktu menahan petir Haizaki Murasakibara aman pakai rantai, rantainya tidak dia pegang langsung karena digerakkan _Tsukaima_ Murasakibara dan ujung rantai berada di dalam ruang sihir, bukan di tanah ^^


End file.
